The Planet's Will of Fire
by TOM 5.0
Summary: At the end of Naruto's battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End, Naruto is left on death's doorstep. In a desperate attempt to save his host Kurama uses a vast amount of his chakra to heal his wounds and ends up sending Naruto to the Planet. Full summary on first chapter…
1. A New World- A New Start

A/N: Hello all. Yeah it's time for another story. For this story I would like to thank Mzr90 for issuing this challenge and assisting me throughout this project's planning. If not for his/her assistance I more than likely wouldn't have gotten this project started till summer 2013. I am also extremely happy to say that Toonami is bringing back Naruto come december 1st so I am excited as we get back what Toonami was eight years ago... two anime down two to go. As of now I have three on going projects and I hope you all enjoy this as much as you've enjoyed the others. So without further ado sit back, relax, and enjoy The Planet's Will of Fire

Full Summary:

At the end of Naruto's battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End, Naruto is left on death's doorstep. In a desperate attempt to save his host Kurama uses a vast amount of his chakra to heal his wounds and ends up sending Naruto to the Planet. There he is found by Tifa in the Nibelheim mountains. Join Naruto as he adjusts to this new world while Tifa struggles with her feelings for her childhood friend and the boy she found. Strict NarutoxTifa. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FF7.

Chapter 1: A New World- A New Start

A heavy rain was about to fall, the sounds of the distant thunder booming every now and then as the dark clouds were slowly approaching a valley unlike any other within the Elemental Nations. Two statues of the leaf village founders Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha stood at each side of the valley next to a waterfall that divided the Land of Fire and the Land of Sound signifying who had created this valley so many years ago.

This valley... the Valley of the End as it was known, that was once the battleground between the two founders of the hidden leaf now hosted a new battle. This battle may not have been as destructive as the one that preceded it... but its significance was equal if not greater. A battle between two thirteen year old leaf genin of great potential... one desired to save his friend from the dark path he chose to follow, while the other wished to destroy his friend for greater power to achieve his ultimate goal of revenge.

No battle before this one had ever displayed a vibrant clash between the Senju clan's Will of Fire and the Uchiha clan's Curse of Hatred. Of course a clash such as that is easy to accomplish when the two combatants are the last of the Uchiha clan and Uzumaki clan (a clan of distant cousins to the Senju clan).

The genin of the Uchiha clan was a boy who originally had a fair skin tone and onyx black eyes (which were currently replaced with his completely matured Sharingan) along with spiky black chin-length hair. His outfit consisted a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest (a paper fan) on the back, white shorts, a blue hidden leaf village headband, and dark blue shinobi sandals. However, his lust for revenge and the power to obtain it had pushed him to activating the Cursed Seal of Heaven thus altering his appearance. His skin turned dark gray and a four-pointed star-mark appeared on the bridge of his nose. The sclerae of his eyes turned black and his lips took on a navy blue color. His nails became claw like and his hair grew to waist-length though it still kept its spiky style. However of all the changes that had affected the young Uchiha's body, none was more apparent then large webbed hand-shaped wings that sprouted on his back. The boy... known as Sasuke Uchiha in this form was the true embodiment of a demon that symbolized the Curse of Hatred.

The other genin of the Uzumaki clan was another boy... a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. His most prominent feature was the three whisker like marks on each cheek defining that his mother had been the jinchūriki of Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox during the time of his birth. He wore an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders and around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left shoulder, the Uzumaki crest (A red swirl) on the back, and a large white collar. the outfit was completed with a pair of orange pants, blue sandals, and a blue hidden leaf village headband. The blonde's clothes were tattered from battle with the Uchiha boy... and in an effort to keep up with the avenger's power the boy had tapped into the malicious power of the Nine Tails (of whom he was the current jinchūriki) and changed his appearance just as the Cursed Seal had changed Sasuke. The blonde who was son of the 'Yellow Flash' Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage of the leaf village and Kushina Uzumaki the 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' was now blanketed in a thick crimson chakra cloak that took on the shape of a fox. His eyes turned red and his pupils became slitted. The whisker like marks on his cheeks became darker and more defined and black rings formed around his eyes. This boy... Naruto Uzumaki though just as much a fierce an embodiment of a demon as Sasuke in this form, the brilliant glow of the Fox's chakra shroud and his purpose for using it was all the reason needed to symbolize the Will of Fire.

Both genin stood at the feet of each statue, Sasuke at Madara's and Naruto at Hashirama's.

"You are special Naruto..." Sasuke said causing Naruto to glare at him, "But I am even more special than you."

"It is time we put an end to this battle." Sasuke said, "And every other battle we ever had!"

At this point Sasuke started blurring through three familiar hand signs. Ox-Rabbit-Monkey, before thrusting his hand down his other hand holding tightly to his wrist a white spark of electricity with streams of blue emitting from it in the palm of his left hand. Naruto glared at Sasuke and looked at his injured left hand in disgust and then focused on his right hand as a small blue sphere of spiraling blue chakra started to form in its palm.

Sasuke thrust his left hand away from his body as the white spark of chakra glowed brightly and the blue streams turned black, proof of the chakra being corrupted by the Cursed Seal. Naruto's chakra shroud flared around his right hand as the blue orb turned slightly purple and grew to its actual size for combat. The two then leaped at each other from the respective statues, as the waterfall cascaded in the background.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

The two shinobi screamed out their opponents name as they closed in on each other and then the names of their attacks.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The two techniques connected and sent destructive streams of crimson and black chakra behind the two shinobi in violent streams as the pure power of each techniques seemed to have no limit. The water of the waterfall met resistance as it continued to cascade down into the river below. Then as the clash of black lightning and vermillion spirals reached its climax a brilliant light erupted from the center of the collision engulfing the two genin. The light then surrounded them and faded into a black sphere that expanded and started to halt the flow of the waterfall.

Within the sphere of solid black chakra...

Sasuke struck out at Naruto with his right hand impaling him through the heart. Naruto glared back at Sasuke the nine tails chakra within him fluctuating violently in hopes of undoing the damage. Naruto was ready to strike at Sasuke, an attack that would cut the metal of Sasuke's headband but...

"NO! That damned Uchiha is not escaping this battle alive!" Kurama yelled from within Naruto's mind and forced his will upon Naruto's consciousness.

Naruto's eyes flared from the crimson that they were into pure red berserk eyes void of any sign of the blonde being in control of his actions. Kurama had exerted his influence beyond his normal control and redirected Naruto's swipe from Sasuke's headband to his chest.

The black sphere of chakra exploded leaving Naruto and Sasuke (both in their original forms) laid across from each other at the feet of Hashirama's statue. Sasuke's eyes were wide in shock as he stared up at the sky the rain starting to fall as his headband finally came undone and fell from his head. He could feel his life slipping away and when he looked down he saw the cause... Naruto's attack had left his chest cut open, his heart with three diagonal slashes that had dug all the way through nearly dissecting it from the rest of the muscles in his chest.

Of course Sasuke's attack on Naruto had done just as much damage... Naruto was on death's doorstep too only he was unconscious... a hole in his chest, his blood draining out onto the stone of the riverbed.

However within Naruto's mindscape...

Naruto was floating within the sewer water that flooded his mindscape, the hole in his chest leaking blood that was turning the water a deep crimson. From within his cage Kurama glared down at the boy as the dim lights started to slowly flicker.

"You damn stupid boy..." Kurama growled, "Even with my interference in that last attack you couldn't dodge that damned Uchiha brat's killing blow."

"You are only minutes away from the next world... and I can't fix it here." Kurama continued, "That teacher with that cursed eye is not going to get here fast enough... there is only one thing I can do..."

"You better be damn grateful when this is done you little brat... to me and that damn fourth hokage who sealed me in you!" Kurama roared as his crimson chakra started to violently erupt from his body and surround Naruto's unconscious form as the lights started to stop flickering and fade into darkness.

The crimson chakra erupted from Naruto's body and surrounded both him and Sasuke before closing them in within a crimson sphere that erupted into a bright shining light. When the light dimmed the pool of Naruto's blood and Sasuke's headband was all the proof that remained of the epic battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. As their teacher Kakashi Hatake and Pakkun of the Ninja Hounds arrived on the scene and found all the remains of the battle only one thought passed through their minds.

'What happened to Naruto and Sasuke?'

_-Play: Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru-_

Inside a blackening darkness... there was only one form of light. Several waves of green-white energy rippling, twisting, and turning in every direction pulsating like a never ending energy. Within this energy that glowed like a heavenly light was the spiritual forces of all beings that ever existed and that will ever exist.

Within these waves of energy collectively known as the Lifestream there was a flash of bright light that turned crimson within seconds. As the crimson energy disappeared and mixed with the green of the Lifestream, two bodies were left in its place... the bodies of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

The flow of the lifestream returned separating Naruto and Sasuke from each other, sending them in different directions. Sasuke sunk down into the depths of the Lifestream, the energy waves surrounded him but dared not to touch him. As Sasuke continued to float down his Cursed Seal of the Heaven glowed ablaze in flaming orange color and spread around his entire body like it always had when he activated the first level. The mark continued to spread like wildfire and the glow changed to that evil purple that identified Orochimaru before finally Sasuke's body faded away the purple glow of the Curse Mark mixing with the green of the Lifestream.

Naruto's body floated up as if ascending to the heavens. The crimson energy that had brought him to the Lifestream covering the hole in his chest guiding the greenish-white energy to its edge, slowly closing the life threatening wound. Naruto continued to rise with the energy guiding him in a specific direction as if choosing the path for which the boy was to follow. The energy circled around his body and moved as it touched every inch of skin and healed the minor wounds that Kurama's chakra had not healed. The waves danced around him and as the light of the Lifestream began to fade beneath him, the waves of energy miniaturized and wrapped Naruto's head before pulling his eyes open, though the light of consciousness was not in them. In the Lifestream's final act, the green waves that made up the body of energy entered his eyes just as his body was pushed up through a hole separating Naruto from the rest of the green spiritual energy that had saved his (and Kurama's lives).

Naruto's body went soaring through the air as he had been pushed through a mako (the name for the energy that made up the Lifestream) geyser. As he reached the highest point that the geyser's power would take him the crimson chakra cloak returned around his body finishing up what little healing that the lifestream had not before leaving his body in a flash of light. Healing complete Naruto now fell into the mountainous region below his body laying flat on the rocky trail as if he had just stopped their to nap.

_-End Song-_

In another location a fourteen year old girl had been running through the mountains memorizing every inch of trail that ran throughout the ranges of the Nibelheim mountains that separated Mt. Nibel from the Nibelheim sector Shinra Electric Power Company mako reactor and the town of Nibelheim. The girl had straight dark brown hair that fell to the middle of her back, eyes that could only be described as whiskey brown in color, fair if slightly pale skin that despite the region seemed clean. The most defining features of this girl by far were her long toned legs and C-cup sized breasts. The girl's outfit consisted of a short leather skirt and vest, a white buttoned corset that stopped at the top of her stomach and revealed a bit of cleavage, brown cowboy boots, white teardrop earrings, and a tan cowboy hat that hung on her neck by a white strap. This girl who by anyone's thought would be described as a beauty was Tifa Lockhart.

For Tifa, memorizing the various trails was a daily routine and seeing the various mako geysers erupt day in and day out had become a usual sight in her day. What she wasn't expecting however was a bright flash of light to the east of her after the largest one erupted.

"What was that?" Tifa said skidding to a stop mid run, looking over to where that flash of crimson light shined.

As the light died down Tifa heard a thud and then looked to the setting sun. She knew if she did not get home soon the various monsters that called these mountains home would begin their nightly prowls. But against her better judgement, Tifa turned toward the direction of the light and started running as fast as she could.

As she approached the geyser, Tifa could only gasp seeing Naruto lying in the middle of the trail mako from the geyser surrounding his unconscious form.

'Was he the source of that light.' Tifa thought as she moved towards him noticing the various holes and tears in that kill me orange jumpsuit of his. The boy couldn't have been more then thirteen years old, and though he didn't seem to be injured his clothes clearly showed that he had participated battle recently. Normally she wouldn't be surprised given the use of Cure Materia and the store bought potions but that hole in in the torso right where his heart was... even the strongest potion or Materia wouldn't fix that.

"Who are you?" Tifa whispered as she kneeled beside him, the sun started to sink beneath the horizon, the sky turning from that evening orange to a mix of light blue and purple.

Tifa continued to stare down at Naruto, her gaze moving to his headband the strange symbol that looked like a leaf with a spiral in the middle, definitely not a symbol she was familiar with. Given his appearance, his outfit, and that symbol she wondered where he was from. Then just as she was about to check for a pulse Naruto groaned opening his eyes slightly, only to shut them closed from the bright light that the sun was still providing.

"Ugh... my head..." Naruto said as he sat up as he rubbed the back of his head, his eyes still clenched tight.

"Are you okay?" Tifa asked causing Naruto to crack an eye. His eyes opened wide when he got a good view of her.

'Who is she?' Naruto thought as he was trying hard not to stare as he started to answer, "Uh I'm fine... except for a headache... could you tell me where I am?"

"You're in the Nibelheim Mountains." Tifa said.

'Nibelheim Mountains... there's not a single place in the Elemental Nations with that name... and that aside if I'm not in The Valley of the End anymore... then where is Sasuke?' Naruto thought.

"Are you alright... you're zoning out on me." Tifa said.

"Uh yeah I'm fine... I was just thinking about something... uh so do you know how I got here?" Naruto asked.

Tifa's smile fell, "No I don't know... all I know is I saw this crimson light in the sky and when I got here you were lying here in the middle of the path."

"Well better you then a wild animal... who are you by the way?" Naruto said.

"Tifa... Tifa Lockhart..." Tifa said.

'God why did Jiraiya have to be such a pervy sage... No I will not think like him... I will not think like him...' Naruto repeated in his head.

"So your name is..." Tifa said getting Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Me... I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said a foxy grin plastered on his face despite his situation.

"So Naruto... are you a former member of SOLDIER or something?" Tifa asked.

"SOLDIER... never heard of it." Naruto said bluntly, "Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes... they seem so similar to those of members of SOLDIER that I've seen in pictures." Tifa said.

"My eyes..." Naruto said as he took off his headband and stared into the metal plate. His eyes had changed from that blue he had been so familiar when he looked in a mirror. They were now a glowing greenish blue with a light crimson ring surrounding the pupil.

'Ok now this is getting strange... first I'm in some mountain range more then likely nowhere near the Elemental Nations and now my eyes have changed... what is going on?' Naruto thought before his stomach started growling causing him to sweat drop and chuckle in embarrassment.

"Haven't eaten in a while?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto said as Tifa rose to her face.

"Well I can't very well leave you out here in the mountains with all of the Kyuvilduns that come out at night." Tifa said offering Naruto her hand, "Come on you need a place to stay for the night and a hot meal."

Naruto looked at Tifa's hand unsure of wether or not to accept her offer.

'On one hand I don't know where I am or what happened after that final clash with Sasuke in the valley... but I don't exactly know about Tifa or wherever she would be taking me too... Agh! Why do decisions like these have to be so hard!' Naruto screamed in his head as he fought with himself over the issue until his stomach growled again.

"Ok your stomach has spoken for you." Tifa said pulling Naruto off the ground, "You'll stay with me for the night... and I think you'll find me to be a pretty good cook."

Naruto didn't have time say otherwise as Tifa started to drag him back down the trail the way she had come.

'Well looks like I don't have a choice in the matter... maybe that stupid fox can explain what happened to Sasuke and how I got here.' Naruto thought as he started to follow Tifa rather than being dragged up the trail leading toward the town of Nibelheim.

What Naruto saw as the sun had finally set beneath the horizon line was so different from the village and towns he had come to know. Sure the town was as rustic as those of the Elemental Nations, but the small size of the town and the different and unfamiliar architecture was rather surprising. Building upon building so closely compacted (save for the giant Mansion near the northern path that led to the mountain trails), that at first glance Naruto would have believed them all to be the two buildings separated by two paths and wrapped around a single water tower.

"Small town..." Naruto said as Tifa took him from the northern path that led to the mountains to a house in the top right corner.

"Yeah it's small but then again not many people want to live in a town like this when cities like Midgar that are much more advanced exist." Tifa said as she stopped at the door.

'Midgar... now I know that something's up with how I got here... and something tells me that stupid fox has more then a clue about what's going on.' Naruto thought as Tifa turned to him.

"Naruto... I'm going to ask now... do you have any gil on you... because my father tends to be... rather difficult." Tifa said a frown on her face.

'Gil... that clinches it... The Elemental Nations use Ryo not this gil.' Naruto thought as he sighed.

"I don't have a single coin Tifa." Naruto said.

"Alright... but please if my dad starts getting on your case... don't take it the wrong way." Tifa said.

"Ok Tifa..." Naruto said.

Tifa nodded her head and opened the door, "Dad I'm home."

"Well it's about time..." A voice called from within the house as Tifa and Naruto stepped inside, "I was getting worried that something had happened again."

'Again?' Naruto thought as he saw a man enter from a hallway leading to a set of stairs. Like Tifa he had dark brown hair, skin tone, and those whiskey brown eyes that she had. He wore a red long sleeve shirt, a blue vest, black pants, boots, and a red headband.

"I was just about to go out looking for you with Zangan..." Tifa's father said stopping when he noticed Naruto, "Who's this?"

"Dad this is Naruto." Tifa said, "On my trek through the mountains today I found him unconscious on one of the trails."

"Really... well what is he doing here?" Tifa's father said a slight hint of anger in his voice as if he knew what was within Naruto.

"Dad... I invited Naruto to stay the night if that is alright." Tifa said.

"Staying the night is what the inn is for." Tifa's father said as Naruto clenched his fists , wanting so badly to knock his block off.

"Dad Naruto doesn't have any money to stay at the inn, if this tattered kill me orange jumpsuit and empty pockets are anything to go by." Tifa pointed out.

'Hey! What is with everyone I meet having the same problem with the color orange?! Orange is a good color!' Naruto shouted in his head irritatedly.

"Tifa... what is it with you and blondes that are down on their luck?" Tifa's father asked as he walked away back upstairs clearly finished with the conversation.

Tifa sighed... why did her dad have to be so difficult ever since she had gotten injured when she tried to climb Mt. Nibel.

"He sounded like he's been through something like this before." Naruto said.

"He's just very protective." Tifa said as she started heading for the kitchen, "Go ahead and take a seat at the table. I'll have dinner ready in a bit. I hope you like Korean BBQ."

Naruto took a seat at the table and his stomach started growling again as he heard the sizzle and smelled the aroma of cooking food.

"So Naruto tell me how did you end up unconscious in the middle of Mt. Nibel ranges by yourself?" Tifa asked as she added a sauce on top of some meat.

"I..." Naruto said before stopping himself.

'If I tell her that I have no idea how I got their and that I was originally fighting Sasuke she'll think I'm crazy... and I don't want to know what she'll think if she finds out about that stupid fox.' Naruto thought his mind racing through the possible outcomes from telling Tifa too much about who he was and how he got to Mt. Nibel.

"Naruto..." Tifa said.

"I don't really remember... Tifa... one minute I was traveling through a valley... until something happened that knocked me out... the next thing I know I'm waking up in the middle of that mountain range with you kneeling right by me.

"Oh... well... do you have any family... I'm sure they must be worried about you... I know my dad always is about me." Tifa said as she moved the food from the pan on the stove to two plates.

"Actually..." Naruto said looking to the ground, "I'm an orphan."

"Do you know how long you've been an orphan." Tifa said, a frown on her face as she set Naruto's plate in front of him before taking a seat at the other side of the table.

"I've been an orphan all of my life." Naruto said, his eyes displaying immense sorrow.

At that Tifa gasped at a whispered level. She knew the pain of not having one of her parents thanks to her mom's death... but to not have either of your parents from the very start... that is a pain no one should have to go through.

"Naruto... I'm so sorry... I didn't know." Tifa said.

"It's alright Tifa..." Naruto said.

'It's better that you don't know a lot about me.' he thought as he started to eat. It was no Ichiraku Miso Ramen but it definitely was good food.

"This is delicious Tifa." Naruto said trying to change the subject.

"Thank you... Naruto..." Tifa said as she started eating, "So tell me what is with that ridiculous orange jumpsuit of yours? It's s bright it's hurting my eyes."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted causing Tifa to Naruto got over his irritation of yet another shot at the color orange... his color and started laughing along with her.

Later that night...

Tifa had set Naruto up in the guest room, and though the it was late, the bed was soft, and he had eaten a good home cooked meal, Naruto just couldn't sleep. He was to preoccupied with thoughts of how he got here in the first place.

'Now seems to be a good a time as any.' Naruto thought as he turned in his bed and began focusing on entering his mind.

Naruto's mindscape...

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the giant cage shut closed by a tag that had the kanji for seal. Naruto took a step closer to the cage and at that moment two giant red eyes stared down at him.

"Well it's you little boy." Kurama said, "I was wondering when you'd come here."

"Listen you stupid fox you have some explaining to do!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh I do now... what do I need to explain to a lowly insect like you?" Kurama asked sarcastically.

"You know damn well what you need to explain to me! How did I get here to Nibelheim? And why am I here?" Naruto asked furiously.

"Well to answer your first question I brought you here. As for why... well you were an idiot and allowed that damn Uchiha brat to impale you through the chest." Kurama said, "Secondly I brought you here to save my life, as my energy could only save you with help of the energy of the lifestream."

"Lifestream?" Naruto said confused.

"You are no longer within the Elemental Nations. I brought you to Gaia... otherwise known as The Planet. The lifestream is an ethereal substance called Mako beneath the planet's surface. It is made up of the energy of everything that has ever existed and thanks to that my chakra was able to heal all of the damage you sustained in that battle at the valley. A side effect to your healing was the absorption of pure Mako into your eyes changing them into what you saw earlier." Kurama said causing Naruto to take on a look of contemplation.

"Then what happened to Sasuke?" Naruto questioned getting a sadistic grin from the nine tails.

"That damnable Uchiha ended up being transported alongside you into the Lifestream. If it hasn't absorbed him he is still down there... though if he is I doubt he is alive... thanks to me I delivered the same blow that he did to your body to him." Kurama said before chuckling darkly.

Naruto growled as he looked up at the giant fox. His anger growing for how he could laugh at such an outcome. Sure he and Sasuke had never been good friends... but he wasn't about to let this fox laugh at his more then likely demise.

"If you brought me here then take me back!" Naruto shouted, "I'd rather own up to my failure then stay here hiding. Besides my friends are back there!"

"Friends... home... ha... that village was never a home for you... and those villagers were never your friends." Kurama said, "Besides even if I could bring you back what would you have to return to? Villagers that despise you, a sensei that ignores you, a perverted sage who constantly disappears on you?"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

"Or is it that pink haired bitch. The one who only acknowledged you when her precious Uchiha left the village and got on her hands and knees to beg you to bring him back."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled gripping his head in despair. He was leaving behind everything he knew now and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"You were in hell back in the hidden leaf. You can start a new life here. Here you can be happy. Here you can be free. Free of the hate and glares of where you were born." Kurama said as Naruto looked to the ground, "And here you have that Lockhart girl."

Naruto glared up at Kurama. The fox was hoping to mess with his emotions, make him see red and give into despair of not being able to go home.

"You may have saved my life. But you and I aren't finished here you damn fox." Naruto said as he faded out of his mindscape.

"You will come to thank me in time little boy." Kurama said, "You'll be grateful that I brought you to The Planet."

With that the lights of Naruto's mindscape started to dim and Kurama chose to sleep. With Naruto now in a new world with a whole new life ahead of him, one can only guess the many paths he will have to take and the friendships and relationships he will forge with this one special opportunity.

A/N: Well that is all for now my friends. As always read, review, and check out my other stories. Until next time... Stay Gold...


	2. Destruction of Nibelheim

A/N: Well friends I'm vacation days to work on my fics for now. Only another hand full of days of school before my christmas vacation so bear with me people. For the time being while I muddle through school work enjoy this and the few other chapters I will be uploading to any of my three stories (dependent on my muse that is). Now time for a couple of responses for the reviews:

Kaze- I never outright stated that Sasuke was alive. Kurama said that if the Lifestream hadn't absorbed him when they first got to The Planet he would be dead anyway by that finishing blow that he forced Naruto to deal. The scene involving the separation in the Lifestream reveals that Sasuke's fate is unknown. Wether he is dead or if he is still alive somewhere on Gaia... that is for me to know and you to find out.

Oh and for the guest who lost interest upon finding out Tifa's age. You do not have to worry. From this chapter I plan on only covering the Nibelheim Incident of crisis core. (if the chapter title wasn't a dead giveaway for you). As for the other things you mentioned... well... you'll just have to wait and see.

So without further ado here is another chapter of The Planet's Will of Fire

Chapter 2: Destruction of Nibelheim

A full year had passed since that day in the Nibelheim mountain ranges. Naruto and Sasuke had disappeared from the face of the Elemental Nations, as if they had never existed in the first place. Sasuke... well Naruto hoped that if he was still alive... and living on Gaia that he had given up his quest for power to enact revenge against his older brother Itachi. After all if the fox had been utterly truthful on his first night on the planet, it would be pointless trying to go home because no way existed. Naruto wasn't even sure if there was a home to return to. For all he knew one year on The Planet could be decades back home. The friends he had come to know would have lived a majority of their lives while he had remained the same.

Besides Naruto wasn't sure if he even wanted to return. One year was plenty of time for him to realize the bitter truth behind the fox's words that night. While life had gotten better from what he had known prior to his becoming a genin, his life hadn't been one he could truly be happy with. The villagers still glared at him like he was a diseased limb that needed to be cut off (albeit less frequently then before), Kakashi was focused mainly on Sasuke between all of team seven, the pervy sage had taught him only three techniques and disappeared after Tsunade had been brought back, and Sakura... she had begged him to bring Sasuke back and he failed to even make it home. He could only imagine her disappointment that he failed.

But at the same time Naruto also realized that he had allowed himself to be used. He doubted that Sakura would be grateful that he brought Sasuke back. More than likely she would have been more focused on clamoring over Sasuke and his return to the village, and would have left minimal thanks to the team that was formed to bring him back in one piece as the fox obviously believed.

Thoughts of the Sasuke Retrieval Team also left a bitter taste in Naruto's mouth. Choji had stayed behind to deal with Jirobo and while Naruto had seriously doubted his ability before the team had left the village, that determination and fire in his eyes when he chose to keep that guy busy while the rest of the team continued to chase after Sasuke, had erased the doubt that he would be beaten without taking his opponent with him. Neji saved the team from Kidomaru and like Choji before him had allowed the team to keep up the pursuit. While Naruto respected Neji and his ability he was not as big a fool as to believe that Neji would come up on top unscathed. Then there was Shikamaru and Kiba who after that explosion ended up with the two other members of the Sound Four Tayuya and Sakon respectively had begun their battles while Naruto chased after Sasuke and that Kimimaro guy that used his own bones as weapons. He had no idea how the battles were going to turn out and only hoped that when all was said and done that his teammates had emerged from the fire alive. He chased after Kimimaro was almost prevented from chasing after Sasuke when the guy had stood his ground to cover the Uchiha's escape. Had it not been for Lee entering the fight out of nowhere Naruto never would have caught up to Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Every thought about the team (Lee included) was that they had gotten back to the Hidden Leaf alive even if the mission had ended in complete and utter failure.

'Those are thoughts of the past... in a world I can never return to.' Naruto thought as he rose from his bed in the early morning, 'I can't do anything for them now... I must make the best of the peace I have here.'

"Naruto! Come on Master Zangan is waiting for us!" he heard Tifa call from downstairs.

'Here... with Tifa...' Naruto thought as he stretched looking out at the peaceful town that had become his new home. Ever since he had come to The Planet he had lived with Tifa, despite her father's protests. He had also become a student under Zangan... hardly remembering if it was just because he didn't want to get sloppy if he had to fight while continuing his life here, or if it was just because Tifa was Zangan's only other student.

Either way he had been happy to keep himself flexible in this one year, especially since Zangan's techniques worked well with his new weapons. Naruto had unfortunately used up the amount of kunai and shuriken that he had on his person when he had been transported to Gaia in this first year. With no blacksmith capable of forging new ones, within Nibelheim or any town fairly close by he had to find a replacement. This was easily found in a pair of simple wrist blades that the shop owner called Tsuin Jakuho*. Of course even now Naruto was still paying off the blades with whatever money who could get from doing odd jobs around town.

As Naruto walked down stairs he looked down at his tattered orange jumpsuit. Other then his headband it was the only thing that connected him to home, and in one year it had become worse for ware. More tears and holes littered the entire outfit as compared to the damage it had suffered during the battle at the Valley of the End and the sleeves had been torn completely off. Clearly it was time for a change... not that Naruto was gonna give in and buy a new non-orange outfit, no matter how many cracks Tifa had made over the months.

"Ready to go?" Tifa asked as the blonde stepped toward the front door.

"Yeah any time now." Naruto said grinning at the only friend that he truly had on Gaia closing the door behind himself as they left.

"While we're out today are you finally gonna get rid of that ridiculous kill me orange jumpsuit?" Tifa said laughing, poking at the various holes in Naruto's jacket.

"Not a chance Tifa. I'll only change out of this if the stores start selling orange clothes or this outfit is destroyed beyond repair." Naruto said confidently.

"So after our spar today." Tifa said laughing some more.

"Yeah right! I'm not losing to you this time!" Naruto shouted sounding a lot like he did when he first graduated from the Ninja Academy.

"You say that every time Naruto." Tifa sad her laughter dying down into a chuckle.

"Yeah but this time will be different! I know it." Naruto said grinning.

"We'll see..." Tifa said smiling at Naruto as they made it to Zangan's dojo branching off from the path that led to Mt. Nibel The old martial arts master standing in the ring in front of the dojo waiting for them. Gray hair that connected into a bear and mustache combo, blue eyes, and a reddish tan martial arts outfit was the only description Naruto could ever give the old master ever since he first met him.

"Good to see you two have come on time." Zangan said as his two students arrived stepping out of the ring.

"Master Zangan." the two said, Naruto bowing like most would have to their teachers back in the Elemental Nations.

"I trust you two are ready for today's spar." Zangan said receiving nods from both, "Take your places in the circle."

"I'll make this fast Tifa." Naruto said cracking his knuckles as he got to his side of the ring, tossing Tsuin Jakuho to the side afterwards, "I know you need to be back in town soon for that one tour."

"Well see who makes this fast Naruto." Tifa said getting into stance as did Naruto.

"... Begin!" Zangan shouted signaling the start of the match.

Naruto rushed at Tifa, jumping to drop his heel on her head. While Zangan's teachings had improved his fighting style in the one year he had been on Gaia, he knew that he could never truly leave behind his rapidly changing style of Taijutsu that always left an opponent guessing.

Tifa quickly crossed her arms and blocked the heel that would of planted into her head and forced Naruto to jump back to the other side of the ring. Of course Naruto came right back at her rearing back a fist to punch her straight in the face. Tifa blocked again and this time with one arm and returned the punch. Naruto still had his headband on but the punch still had enough force to send him skidding back and send a slight wave of pain through his head. Naruto looked at Tifa who had that smile that told him he was going to need to try harder if he actually wanted to even come close to winning.

Naruto came rushing again jumping once again this time diving at her with a rapid barrage of kicks. Tifa stood her ground like before and blocked each individual strike that Naruto threw her way, occasionally craning her neck out of the way of a stray shot. Naruto descended back to the ground and aimed one punch straight at Tia's face only for her to keep the hit from connecting by grabbing his wrist.

"Your gonna have to do better than that Naruto." Tifa said only to gain a confused look as Naruto grinned. Naruto aimed another punch with his free hand at her gut. It connected though Tifa barely flinched and once again grabbed his free wrist. Tifa grinned and pulled him in close ready to just throw him out of the ring, but what she didn't expect was him to use the opportunity to headbutt her causing her grip to loosen as pain erupted in her forehead. Naruto took the time to jump back as he knew now that Tifa would get serious once she was done trying to soothe the pain.

"Naruto... you know if you plan on attacking Tifa like that the least you could do is remove that headband of yours." Zangan said sighing, as this had not been the first time Naruto had broken free from Tifa's grip with a simple headbutt.

"Master you always said use every advantage you can get to turn your opponents energy against them." Naruto pointed out as Tifa finally got over her pain and shot a quick glare his way, "Besides by now she should realize that I'll pull that move every time she's got me by the wrists."

"Well you better enjoy that hit Naruto, I'm done treating you with kid gloves." Tifa said stretching her arms before getting back into stance.

'It's been a while since I've done this... but by that look in her eye... if I don't do this I'm gonna be missing some teeth.' Naruto thought as he quickly crossed his fingers in that ever infamous seal that had made him a genin back in the Elemental Nations. Naruto got back into stance and made the all to cliche 'bring it on' sign. Tifa nodded in compliance and came at him with the same vigor he had earlier. Naruto was working over time to dodge each strike that came his way, knowing the raw power behind Tifa's attacks. Sure he had been pounded to a bloody pulp by Sakura in the past, but compared to Tifa's attacks Sakura's punches were little love-taps.

'Tifa's power has improved tremendously ever since Naruto became my student.' Zangan thought as he watched Naruto start to get ever closer to taking the full force of one of Tifa's attacks, 'And though Naruto is unpredictable with my techniques...'

Naruto dodged a kicked aimed for his stomach only to have his eyes widen as Tifa's fist connected squarely into his face. 'He still can't keep up with Tifa.' Zangan finished his thought as he heard an unsettling crunch as Naruto flew back to the edge of the ring.

"Agh!" Naruto shouted writhing in pain clutching at his face, "My nose!"

Tifa looked at the blonde the smile of victory leaving her face. Her fist had a few drops of blood dripping down her knuckles onto the dirt of the ring. Her eyes went wide as she gasped, not having meant to put that much power behind that punch. Without a doubt she had broken Naruto's nose entirely with that hit.

"Naruto! Are you okay?!" Tifa shouted rushing over to the blonde her thoughts of the spar replaced with worry, "I only meant to knock you towards the edge of the ring. I didn't mean to-"

Tifa was drawn out of her apology as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, as if he had never existed in the first place.

"What the..." Tifa's confusion over just what happened clear, she wasn't expecting a kick to her back sending her out of the ring.

"Hah I knew I would finally win this time!" Naruto yelled triumphantly as he pumped his fist in the air over his first victory against Tifa. Tifa looked back at the ring to see Naruto celebrating over his victory, while Zangan looked at him with a questioning glance. No doubt he was thinking the same thing she was.

'How the hell did Naruto do that?'

"Naruto... h- how did you do that?" Tifa asked as she got back to her feet, her mind racing as she clearly saw Naruto take that hit and then disappear as she had approached him.

"I..." Naruto said as he dropped out of his celebration, 'Shit I forgot to think about how I was going to explain this. What am I gonna do?!'

"Yes Naruto... you have left me curious as well." Zangan said, "How did you just turn to smoke and get behind Tifa like that. I surely doubt that you had used Materia, considering that you were supposed to remove any and all weaponry before this spar even began."

"Master Naruto doesn't have any Materia." Tifa said, "He didn't even know about them till last month."

'Materia... a stupid concept of orbs made of Mako that grant unbelievable powers that are nothing compared to what you could see in the Elemental Nations. It would have been a good excuse if Zangan and Tifa hadn't burned that bridge already.' Naruto thought as he continued to think of what to say.

"Well Tifa he also didn't know about several other things when you found him. I believed him to have amnesia or just been through a trauma that suppressed his memory." Zangan said.

"Yeah... but that's not the point." Tifa said, "Naruto do you even know how you did that?"

"Tifa... my body just reacted when you came at me." Naruto said, "I don't know what I did."

Sure it was a piss poor excuse, but frankly it was the only excuse he had at the moment.

Tifa looked at Naruto questioningly. Ever since she had found him in the mountains that day he had been a mysterious enigma. Sure he was a cheerful, charismatic, and determined fourteen year old but that wasn't an uncommon thing. he was shrouded in mystery for so many other reasons. His eyes resembled those of the members of soldier, his clothes though tattered clearly showed that he was from somewhere far from Nibelheim, and now he somehow evaded a bone breaking attack without even breaking a sweat. It seemed as if everyday even more questions were focused around the former shinobi.

"Well... whatever it was, you were finally able to come out on top this time Naruto." Tifa said extending her hand for Naruto to shake, which he did.

Naruto mentally sighed. 'That was too close.' Naruto thought, 'I need to be more careful the next time I decide to use the substitution and shadow clone jutsus... or anything that uses chakra for that matter.'

"Well you two... that was an excellent spar." Zangan said, "The two of you have proven to me now that you are nearing the point where you have mastered my arts. You may go."

Naruto and Tifa bowed to Zangan. Tifa started to head back towards town (her hat now on her head instead of hanging), as Naruto grabbed Tsuin Jakuho and ran to catch up to the whiskey eyed beauty.

'Still despite all the trouble it caused, it was good to see that despite one year of peaceful living I still am able to pull those techniques off... and not only that but the fact that my shadow clones seem... tougher... more resilient. Back in the Elemental Nations they would just pop as soon as someone landed one or two clean hits. But the one I made just a few minutes ago was able to fool Tifa long enough to get her guard down.' Naruto thought as he reattached Tsuin Jakuho to his wrists.

'I wonder if it has something to do with the Planet. My chakra could have been affected when that fox sent me here. The Lifestream could have strengthened my chakra when it was healing my wounds. Or maybe it's just me... I didn't use my chakra for so long its dormant power was unlocked. Anyway I look at it, it makes me wonder how my other jutsu have been affected.' Naruto thought as he finally caught up to Tifa as she was heading to the center of town.

"They're here kind of early." Tifa said pointing out two guys over by the inn.

Naruto saw a seventeen year old with spiky black hair, standing at a good 6 ft. tall. Like all the other members of SOLDIER 1st class that Naruto had seen in various books, he was wearing a completely black if only slightly leaning towards dark blue uniform. On his back was a giant broadsword that was a good five to six ft in length.

The other was a twenty five year old with long silver hair that nearly reached the end of his black trench coat. He stood at about 6' 1" and was about to enter the store, the air around him was one that screamed power. Whoever these two guys were, Naruto wasn't sure wether to feel normal around them or to be on his guard.

"Are you one of the SOLDIER people who've come to investigate?" Tifa asked drawing the attention of the black haired guy as she and Naruto got closer. His eyes were a glowing sky blue. A clear mark that he was a member of soldier.

"Yeah, my name is Zack, and I'm with SOLDIER." Zack answered, "1st Class, mind you, 1st Class!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. He had always expected members of SOLDIER to be more reserved. This guy seemed just the slightest bit arrogant and proud of his title by how he had just shouted it.

"Huh." Tifa said as she put a hand to her chin.

"What do you mean "Huh"?" Zack asked clearly confused by Tifa's response.

"Are their a lot of SOLDIER first classes?" Tifa asked causing Naruto to mentally groan. He may have only been on Gaia for a year, but even he had read up on a few things such as SOLDIER and how 1st Class was the highest rank possible to achieve, befitting of only the most powerful members in the program. If anything Naruto believed it to be a solitary group of a few members similar to the Anbu back in the Hidden Leaf, only smaller and more flashy.

"Nope, we're a small, elite group." Zack answered.

"So they only sent two?" Tifa said clearly questioning what Shinra was thinking.

"Tifa I doubt they'd need to send more... especially if they're both 1st Class." Naruto spoke up.

"Your friend is right." Zack said, "It's just me and Sephiroth."

The aforementioned silver haired SOLDIER looked towards Naruto and Tifa, his cat like eyes glowing green like Zack's did.

"Uh-huh..." Tifa said turning away from the two before starting to walk off, leaving Zack to shrug as Naruto went after her. She stopped and turned back to the two SOLDIER members. she raised her hand as if trying to make out a clear question for Zack, only to shake her head no and run again away from the two, Naruto still sticking close trying to avoid eye contact, less they barrage him with questions about if he had been a member of SOLDIER.

Tifa stopped at the gates of the old Shinra mansion, allowing Naruto to catch his breath.

"What was that all about Tifa?" he asked slightly panting.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Tifa sad clearly trying to avoid the topic.

"I mean why did you run? It looked like you had a question for that Zack guy." Naruto pointed out.

"Don't worry about it Naruto." Tifa said looking away from the blonde.

'She's hiding something... that much is clear... but what is it?' Naruto thought, his mind being drawn back to reality as he heard footsteps coming from behind. Naruto turned to see Zack, Sephiroth, two Shinra grunts, and the town photographer coming towards the gate.

"So you two are our guides?" Zack said as the group came to a stop.

"At your service!" Tifa said her tone covering over any unease she had been feeling minutes ago.

"Alright everyone... Say cheese!" the photographer said snapping a picture of Zack, Tifa, Naruto, and Sephiroth. Zack stood off to the right in the shot, his arms crossed. Sephiroth chose to just stand to the left staring at the camera, no emotion on his face. Tifa had a light smile as she stood to the left of Zack, her hand adjusting the hat on her head. Naruto stood to the right of Sephiroth, that same fox like grin plastered on his face as he flashed the "Nice Guy" pose, despite how he was truly feeling.

'I don't know what it is... but this Sephiroth guy... he rubs me the wrong way... even if he is this legendary hero of SOLDIER... something just feels... off about him...' Naruto thought hearing the fox chuckle deep within his mind. Normally he would have gone into his mindscape to see what was going on with that damn fox... but considering that he would space out and have the rest of the group focused on him... so he just chalked it up to the fox just trying to find a way to cope with the boredom of being sealed in a fourteen year old ex-shinobi's gut.

"Nobody else in town is a better guide than me." Tifa said receiving a quick glare from Naruto, "And Naruto is good in a pinch."

"But it's too dangerous!" Zack said, "We can't let you guys get involved in something like this!"

The group took of up the trail , the photographer occasionally taking a few pictures when the group encountered a Mako geyser or a few Kyuvilduns or Sonic Speeds, which Sephiroth, Zack, or on rare occasion Naruto took down with ease. Zack of course bellyached about how he couldn't let Tifa and Naruto get more involved as they went further into the ranges.

"They'll both be fine, if you protect them." Sephiroth said a bored expression on his face as the group continued their trek another Sonic Speed charging at the group only to smacked by Zack's giant broadsword.

"Stay back, it's just knocked out. It could wake up and start chowing down on you!" Zack said as the group moved past it, "Use brings about wear, tear, and rust. So usually, I just hit with the blunt side."

The group of seven eventually made it to their destination, the Nibelheim Mako reactor, the giant metal structure standing out amongst the rocks of Mt. Nibel, a green glowing smog coming out of the top of the structure. Sephiroth wasted no time in heading up the stairs, while Tifa, Zack, Naruto, and the grunts stood at the base of the stairs.

"I would like to go inside and have a look around too!" Tifa pointed out to Zack.

"Yeah same here." Naruto said starting to head up the stairs only to stop when Sephiroth turned back.

"Tis is a top-secret facility." Sephiroth said bluntly, "Non-Shinra personnel are not permitted inside."

"But...!" Tifa said only to be out voiced by Naruto.

"We have every right to go inside!" Naruto shouted, "We live in Nibelheim! If there is a problem with the reactor we deserve to know about it!"

"Keep them safe and don't let them through." Sephiroth said to one of the grunts, ignoring Naruto's rant.

Zack looked away from Tifa and followed Sephiroth inside. Tifa and Naruto tried following them both in only to be stopped by the grunt that Sephiroth had ordered.

"I'm sorry I can't let you two in." the grunt said shaking his head no. Naruto growled if it wasn't for the fact that Tifa was here and this guy was a part of a program that could definitely crush him with little effort, he would have just unleashed a Rasengan straight through this guys head to get in there. TIfa looked disappointed turning away from the guard her hands on her hips.

Minutes passed and Naruto only had one thought on his mind. 'What is going on in there?'

His question was put on hold as a tall man decked out in black, silver, and red armor erupted from the reactor entrance and rushed down the stairs. The guards dove out of the way as Tifa and Naruto jumped out of the way avoiding charge of armored guy settling into fighting stances as they landed. One guard took aim at the man as he landed only to get hit with a ball of red energy knocking him to the ground. Naruto and Tifa stood side by side ready for an attack to come their way as the guy knocked the other Shinra grunt down with a scythe before standing by two other guards who seemed to have been raised from the dead.

"Damn it..." Zack said as he rushed out brandishing the Buster Sword as he ran down the stairs towards the trio. Zack quickly jumped and slashed at the two zombified cutting their bodies in half with ease. before blocking a strike from the armored man's scythe.

'Whatever's going on... Zack needs help.' Naruto thought as he rushed toward the armored man bringing out Tsuin Jakuho as he ran.

"Naruto!" Tifa shouted as said blonde jumped at the armored menace and stabbed the twin blades of Tsuin Jakuho into his helmet before kicking off of him, landing back beside Tifa. The armored man seemed to glare at Naruto and rushed at the blonde his battle with Zack forgotten. However that mistake cost him as Zack ran the Buster Sword straight through the armor.

With the armored assassin was downed Tifa went to the downed grunts side, but not before sending a slight glare Naruto's way, that said "If you ever do something like that again without warning I will break your nose."

Zack came to the grunts side as well and kneeled, a look of concern on his face. After that display Naruto had found a new kind of respect for the SOLDIER.

"He... tried to protect us..." Tifa said looking at Zack.

"I know." Zack said looking down at the guard his face a mixture of pride and worry. It was clear tat their was some bond between the lowly Shinra grunt and the 1st class SOLDIER.

"Tifa... Naruto... stay close to me." Zack said getting back up. Tifa hefted the unconscious grunt up and slung one of his arms over her shoulder. Naruto soon came to the other side and slung the grunt's other arm over his shoulder and started following Zack. There was an occasional battle between Zack and a few more of those zombie like grunts but they were easily cut through with the Buster Sword.

As the group of four made it back to Nibelheim, Zack stopped running, "Where did Sephiroth go?"

"Good question... where is old cat eyes?" Naruto said looking around the square, which was completely empty, Tifa moved the grunt away from Naruto and over to a wall of one of the buildings. He had regained consciousness, standing now using the wall to support himself.

"Is something the matter?" Tifa asked.

"Sorry... but I can't tell either of you." Zack said causing Naruto to roll his eyes. Seriously what was with all of the secrecy between these SOLDIERs.

"Surprise... surprise... as tight lipped as when we got to the reactor." Naruto said as he and Tifa approached Zack.

"We'll ask around town about Sephiroth." Tifa said before running off, Naruto following right behind her hearing a thanks from Zack as they did.

Tifa and Naruto looked all over Nibelheim (save for the Shinra Mansion behind locked gates) but it seemed as if Sephiroth had just vanished from the face of the Planet. With night drawing near Naruto and Tifa decided to turn in and resume the search the next day.

The next day Naruto and Tifa woke bright and early and once again searched around town for Sephiroth occasionally talking to the townspeople for clues as to where the silver haired SOLDIER had disappeared to.

"Sephiroth?" an old man said, "Why sure I saw him."

"Where'd he go?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"I saw him go into the Shinra Mansion." the old man said causing Tifa to head straight for the inn, Naruto nodding in thanks before chasing after his friend.

Naruto and Tifa burst into the inn, Zack standing in the center of the lobby, as if he had been expecting them to show up.

"We found Sephiroth." Naruto said coming to a stop.

"Apparently he's at the Shinra Manor." Tifa said.

"That big mansion?" Zack said curiosity lining his voice.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Shinra has owned that place for a long time." Tifa pointed out before turning back leaving the inn. Naruto nodded to Zack once again before following after Tifa yet again.

'Something's going to happen soon... I know it... I just hope that my gut is wrong... with this bad feeling.' Naruto thought as he continued after Tifa.

Six days passed by and the town of Nibelheim had seemed to return to a sense of normalcy, with the only difference being that 1st class SOLDIER Zack and that one grunt had pretty much taken a permanent reservation at the inn, and Sephiroth had not left the Shinra Manor. While Tifa had gone back to her normal routine from before the party from SOLDIER had shown up, Naruto had secluded himself in Zangan's dojo pushing himself. Even Zangan had no idea what the blonde was doing while he was there, always coming at dawn immediately getting to work in private and then leaving at dusk tired, covered in sweat, but noticeably stronger. To Zangan and Tifa, it was as if he was preparing for war.

However on the night of the seventh day...

Fire raged throughout Nibelheim. The flames danced wildly with an evil glow. Smoke rose high above the buildings of the small mountain town. The blood of the people spread over the ground, the scent mixing with the smoke into a foul stomach wrenching odor. As Naruto looked around at the town that had become his home since that day one year ago, Naruto could only growl in anger. Nibelheim was being put through hell... and Naruto knew that only one person could be behind it.

'Sephiroth!' Naruto screamed in his head, 'That bastard! I knew there was something off about him! Something dark... something cold... something like... like what Sasuke had become.'

Naruto ran towards the mountain trail, blind fury in his eyes. The silver haired SOLDIER would pay dearly for razing the town and killing its people. They had treated Naruto far better than the villagers back in the Elemental Nations and had done nothing to deserve death. No matter what Sephiroth would not leave Mt. Nibel as long as Naruto had anything to say about it.

Naruto's rage grew as he neared the Mako reactor. The very thing that had brought Sephiroth to Nibelheim in the first place. Just looking at the damn building that was still releasing a green smog amongst the smoke just added to Naruto's rage. 'Damn Shinra! Damn Sephiroth! Damn SOLDIER!' Naruto shouted in his head .

Naruto ran into the building only to skid to a stop. At the base of a set of stairs that led to a room with the word Jenova above the door stood the person he despised most. The one person that had become the object of Naruto's rage.

"Sephiroth!" Naruto shouted as the legendary SOLDIER now held the ridiculously long katana Masamune not even casting a glance at the furious blonde.

"Heh... another moth comes to the flame to burn." Sephiroth's voice was cold and filled with darkness.

"Another?" Naruto said confused beyond belief.

Sephiroth chuckled and pointed his blade over to the right of the stairs. Naruto's eyes followed and widened in utter shock. There lying on the ground was Tifa, her body not moving.

"She believed she could harm me with my own weapon." Sephiroth stated darkly as Naruto's entire body started to shake, "She was a fool. A fool who will die like all the others in that town... once I am reunited with my mother... she will die."

Sephiroth started to head towards the room labeled Jenova. However as he reached the final step he heard growling. Turning around he saw Naruto surrounded by crimson wisps of energy that reminded him of pure Mako. His hair had become spikier, his eyes hidden by it and the six whisker marks on his cheeks had darkened. His nails and canines grew longer and the air seemed malicious, wreaking of negative energy

"That is something... unusual." Sephiroth said calmly, "You are more than you appear to be... you're different from all the others... aren't you?"

**"Sephiroth!"** Naruto screamed revealing his eyes. The usual crimson with the slitted pupil that had appeared in the Elemental Nations. They were now replaced by a glowing crimson that looked like it had pure energy circling in them. The slitted pupils had become darker than what they had been, and finally the crimson ring that had surrounded Naruto's pupil normally ever since he came to Gaia had darkened to the extreme that anyone would mistake the energized glow to be pure blood.

Naruto jumped at Sephiroth pure rage in his eyes preparing to slash Sephiroth much like a beast would. Sephiroth didn't even move as the attack connected, not so much as even being able to scratch his skin. Naruto growled outwardly, but was inwardly shocked.

"You are different from all of the other moths." Sephiroth said, "But even with this power you are still no match for me."

Sephiroth batted Naruto back as if he was nothing with the Masamune leaving deep cuts in the blonde's body.

**"Sephiroth!"** Naruto screamed as the cuts that traced his body healed instantly, the crimson chakra flaring around his body becoming thicker.

"Healing abilities... perhaps you're more powerful than I give you credit for." Sephiroth said as the chakra that was raging around Naruto started to form the cloak that it had when he faced Sasuke at the Valley of the End, his fox like features more defined, "Fine if you wish to play... than let us see how you deal with the one who will rule the Planet."

The battle began again Naruto jumping at Sephiroth as he had before. Sephiroth jumped at his fourteen year old opponent, Masamune in hand. As Naruto's bare hand clashed with Sephiroth's blade sparks were produced as Sephiroth pushed against the chakra that covered Naruto. Naruto glared as he took hold of the Masamune's blade and swung Sephiroth around with all of his might, sending the legendary SOLDIER crashing through the wall to the mountains outside the reactor. Naruto took one look at Tifa's form her eyes closed. Naruto couldn't tell if Tifa was just unconscious or if she was dead... nut in either case he was sure as hell not going to let Sephiroth leave here alive. Naruto shot himself through the hole that Sephiroth's body had created and charged at him with the intent to kill after mutilating the man's body.

As Naruto continued to rush towards Sephiroth the chakra fluctuated again creating a second tail and then a third, his eyes turning completely red. Sephiroth rose to his feet a wild glare in his eyes as he raised his Masamune and charged Naruto once again. The two warriors once again clashed in a struggle for power.

"You are impressive... I'm surprised that you aren't in SOLDIER and yet you have this much power." Sephiroth said, "But even with this power... you will... Never defeat me!"

Sephiroth's power seemed to increase exponentially as he sent Naruto flying into the air and suddenly appeared above him, the Masamune shining in the light of the green smog of the Mako reactor.

"You will fall before me." Sephiroth said coldly as he raised the Masamune above his head. Naruto eyes were wider than ever now as it seemed that even with the amount of power he had accepted from the Nine Tails was failing.

"You will die here." Sephiroth said as he slashed the Masamune down on Naruto cutting him faster than a naked eye could follow as the former shinobi was sent crashing to the ground His limbs outstretched as if chains were pinning him to the ground.

"And before I kill you... I will make you watch as I shred that girl to pieces and sever her head from her shoulders and crush her skull under my foot." Sephiroth said as he descended upon Naruto fast the Masamune pointed directly over the blonde's heart.

Naruto's eyes went wide as Sephiroth got closer and closer. 'No... I can't let him kill Tifa... I just can't...' Naruto thought as Sephiroth was now only a fe feet above him. Within his conscious, Naruto's body started floating into Kurama's cage. Sephiroth's blade was now inches away from Naruto's body as Naruto was now deep within the cage. Finally as Masamune was about to impale Naruto, Kurama clasped his hand around Naruto in his mindscape, and then there was a flash of light.

Sephiroth found himself blown away from Naruto's body his hand that held the Masamune was shaking wildly. 'What was that?' The SOLDIER thought as the light dimmed revealing an extreme change from his blonde opponent. The tattered jumpsuit Naruto had been burned away along with his skin. Naruto's body was now pure crimson and black chakra, save for his eyes and mouth which were white. He was now on all fours like any beast and had grown yet another chakra tail.

"You still refuse to surrender and die here." Sephiroth said as he gripped the Masamune tightly, "Fine if you wish for me to use all of my power to end you I will."

Naruto let out a fierce roar, no longer in control of his body, rushed towards Sephiroth like a mindless beast. Sephiroth stood his ground and sliced at Naruto, the slashes becoming multiple energy waves that sliced right through Naruto's body which just melded back together again. Sephiroth blocked as Naruto closed in and struck the blade with his clawed chakra hands. Sephiroth felt more pressure behind this attack and heat traveling all throughout his preferred weapon. Whatever Naruto's new form was did to his body, it was releasing an immense amount of heat. If Sephiroth didn't do something soon, his Masamune, the weapon that had made him a god amongst the members of SOLDIER would be nothing more than molten slag.

"You are a lot like me." Sephiroth said as he pushed Naruto back, "But even this power will not be enough to kill me."

Naruto's pure white eyes bore into Sephiroth like daggers as he roared again. as the chakra that mad up his body started to separate into multiple tiny orbs of red, black, and sky blue. Sephiroth held his cold gaze on Naruto but wondered what was going on as the orbs started to combine into one solid black sphere that started to shrink as it was compressed.

'Wait a minute... this energy... it's... similar to Mako...' Sephiroth thought as Naruto ate the compressed sphere of chakra, 'I see... so that's your plan... well... as the rightful ruler of the Planet... lets see what you've got.'

Naruto's body started to convulse and swell as Sephiroth stood his ground in a guard. The energy within his body reaching its limits Naruto opened his mouth and unleashed an energy blast the likes of which Gaia had not seen since Bahamut's Megaflare. The blast of pure white energy engulfed Sephiroth and by the time the light died down the legendary SOLDIER was gone. Naruto roared in triumph now, with Kurama's influence able to force Naruto to lay siege to the planet with its pure power.

"You are naught but a mindless beast." a voice said from behind Naruto.

The mindless beast that was Naruto Uzumaki turned to see Sephiroth standing right near him completely unharmed. Before Naruto could react Sephiroth was already moving past him. Naruto fell to the ground the chakra of the Nine Tails receding as Naruto entered unconsciousness, a spiral shaped wound on his chest that was healing as best it could, his skin burned raw.

"You were powerful... but not anyone that could stop me..." Sephiroth said as he picked up Naruto's unconscious form, "For your efforts I'll kill you after I've reunited with my mother."

Sephiroth dropped Naruto next to Tifa and proceeded to enter the room labeled Jenova...

Naruto awoke gasping for air. He tried to move around but found himself unable to even get up. The room he was in was unfamiliar... definitely not Tifa's guest room. As his eyes drifted down he saw his entire body was wrapped in bandages.

'Where am I? What happened to Sephiroth? Is Tifa ok?' These questions raced through Naruto's mind multiple times until he heard a click of a door opening and soft footsteps approaching him. Naruto was prepared for anything that could have happened next. When he saw Tifa looking down at him he was finally able to put his mind at rest. Sure she had a few bandages here and their but at least she was alive.

"Tifa..." Naruto said his voice quiet, clearly from overuse back at the reactor.

"Naruto you're awake." Tifa said tears brimming at her eyes, "I was so worried when Zangan told me how injured you were... after you fought with Sephiroth... I was afraid you weren't gonna wake up."

"Tifa... it's ok... I'm fine..." Naruto said giving a small fox like grin.

"Yes... but... we still have to deal with Shinra..." Tifa said.

"I... agree... Tifa... Shinra needs to pay... they created monsters like Sephiroth from the Mako within the Planet." Naruto said, "If they keep taking Mako from the Planet... there will be more monsters like Sephiroth... and who knows what will happen when... there is no more Mako in the Planet..."

"I feel the same Naruto... but for now you rest as we get used to living here in Midgar... and as soon as your better... we'll go get you some new clothes." Tifa said a light chuckle coming to her lips.

"What happened to the clothes I was wearing?!" Naruto said trying to raise his voice into a shout.

"Heh... when Zangan found us you were practically stark naked... the only thing left is this." Tifa said as she lifted up the metal of Naruto's headband.

"God damnit!" Naruto screamed... or at least tried to scream while Tifa was now out right laughing.

With the burning of Nibelheim and the relocation to Midgar... the die has been cast... from here on out... Naruto and Tifa have one long path ahead of them. How it will twist and turn they will not know... but one can be sure... life will not be the same as it was back in Nibelheim.

A/N:

*Tsuin Jakuho loosely translates to twin hornet

Well that's all for now folks, hope you enjoyed it. As always read, review, visit my profile, and check out my other stories. I have one last note... I have decided to take the next few days off from my stories to start getting in to better shape. While fanfiction is what I love to do, I just feel that I need to start making changes in my life for the better. So for now I will take a short break... build some muscle, focus on my school work, and get my mind prepared to bring out new chapters for my winter break. I thank you all in advance for being patient, while I become happier with my life than I already am. Until my return to fanfiction... Stay Gold...


	3. Starting Again: Midgar & the Gunner

A/N: Well it's been a long time coming... but finally I have returned to fanfiction for my first chapter of 2013. I'm sorry I didn't get back to all of you who have followed my stories and even more so to those of you who have reviewed this and my other stories. As for why I've been gone so long... well after my Christmas break I ended up having to get prepared for end of semester exams (all passed on a huge amount of effort) and then I ended up spending the last school week getting used to my second semester schedule. So yeah up until now I've been pretty busy and unable to work much on things I'm pretty sure we can all agree I would rather be working on. I'll try not to end up having to put my chapters on hold for so long anymore though I won't make any promises because life just isn't that fair to give me the free time I want to do this. Anyway as for other things going on with me **I will be taking down the poll I've had up for Sympathy Through Our Sorrow at tomorrow after I get home from school ending the preliminary round so please if you haven't voted yet do so now. The higher the percentage a candidate has the better chance in the RNG they have of moving to the final round against Boa Hancock. Please note though that the winner of the final round isn't necessarily guaranteed to be the girl who will be paired with Naruto as the number of recent quality stories involving the pairings affects my decision as well. After I get the results for Sympathy Through Our Sorrow I will immediately put my next poll up for your choice for what the next story should be, that I will put up some time around March or April.**

Now to answer reviews:

Izanagi- The wrist blades are rather similar to the hidden blades used by the main characters of the Assassin's Creed series.

Anon E Moss- I did actually think of the 1st Hokage's necklace when I was making the Naruto vs Sephiroth fight at the reactor and how the necklace tried to suppress the nine tails chakra during the battle with Pain. That's what got me thinking though... to go back quite a long way and I saw that the necklace didn't try to suppress the nine tails when Naruto fought Orochimaru in four tailed form and only took effect when Yamato started to use the Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands technique so I decided to just sort of have the necklace not activate here just as it didn't during the Orochimaru fight.

Sennin- With this chapter you'll see as how Naruto realizes he can't stop using jutsu and will find a way to explain it. As for the whole plot holes of Cloud's story being pointed out... let's just say that later down the line it will have more of an effect then you think.

Anon- You'll see how that plays out in a few more chapters or so and see how it will play a bigger role in the story then how Cloud's false memory did in the canon events.

greivergf- As stated last chapter in my review responses Sasuke's fate remains unknown. As for the whole five year time skip that will not happen... at least not this chapter... I planned for just a quick look at Naruto and Tifa settling in at Midgar tie up the loose ends and then transition to the events of Final Fantasy VII.

Kaze- Well you have to really think about it. At that point Sephiroth was the strongest being alive and who knows after the Nibelheim incident he may have gotten even stronger so really I don't truly know if the complete power of the nine tails (when not under Naruto's control and driven by his own conviction) could stop Sephiroth.

As for this chapter, I had originally planned to just skip straight to Final Fantasy VII and get the show on the road, but then a few reviews got me thinking (all of you who brought it up know who you are). There were a few loose ends between Crisis Core and FFVII that take place in Midgar involving Tifa (and in this fic's case Naruto) I thought I should try and cover. Most of you should know what loose ends I am talking about between the two that need tying up, even if they are the works of fanfiction.

All news, explanations, Q&A's, and apologies aside I'm rambling... so without further ado sit back, relax, and enjoy the latest chapter of The Planet's Will of Fire...

Chapter 3: Starting Again: Midgar & the Gunner

How strange it was... Naruto had healed after his fight with Sephiroth but it had taken several days of bed rest before he was even able to leave the room he had been staying in. To him it made very little sense, for as long as he could remember it only took a day at most for him to heal after a battle like that... and yet he had been out like a light for at least three days before he woke up, according to Tifa anyway.

The fox was still certainly inside of him, that much was clear. The endless hours of taunting Naruto at night of how weak he was to not have given in to him further continued to echo in his mind, not that he really gave a damn about what that stupid fox thought. But still that raised the question, what happened to the healing rate that its presence bestowed upon him. Had the fox simply slowed the rate... no it wasn't that. Naruto knew that damn fox cared about its hide to much to put his own life in danger by slowing his container's healing process.

That left only one possible explanation that the blonde could think of, and the very thought of it had left a sour taste in Naruto's mouth. Sephiroth was strong enough to cripple him for several days. Even the likes of Gaara and Kabuto hadn't been able to hurt him bad enough to keep him bedridden for more than a day. Hell even one of Sasuke's Chidori's had only punctured one of his lungs for only a minute or two, and that technique would have killed him without the nine tails.

It was just proof enough that Naruto needed to be more careful if he fought again during his time on the Planet. Sephiroth's pure power had made him realize that fighting with only Tsuin Jakuho (and the power of the fox's chakra) would not be enough to protect himself and Tifa, along with any other friends he would end up making in his life. As much as he wanted to avoid using jutsu (because it was pretty obvious that it would draw attention to him) Naruto knew that if he was to stand a chance he would need to stop limiting himself and start using the techniques that saved him time and time again when he was a ninja.

Of course he also realized there would still be a limit even if he could use his ninjutsu freely. He couldn't rely on the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra so frequently (as he had since the final rounds of the Chunin Exams) anymore. While the power it offered him was great, Naruto realized that in the middle of the fight he had blacked out and then found himself waking up in that room just before Tifa came in to check on him. Whatever happened during the fight, he knew something must have happened to him if Kurama mumbling about seizing control was anything to go by. Tifa had said that aside from being stark naked Zangan had found him severely burned and raw. Now Naruto was by no means a genius, but he wasn't fool enough to understand common sense.

When he had gone farther into accepting Kurama's chakra he had lost control over himself. Kurama had become the one pulling the strings at that point and was willing to destroy anything and everything that got in his way, and if that was not enough the fact that his skin was more than likely burned raw because of it was just the clincher that made up Naruto's mind. He would avoid relying on Kurama's chakra, lest he lose himself to the fox again and end up hurting those he cared about. That was the price of power and it wasn't one he wanted to end up paying ever again. But that was a thought for the back of his mind. Naruto had more important things to focus on now that he was back in action... like getting a new set of clothes.

Unfortunately (for him), Tifa hadn't been kidding when she said that his clothes were completely annihilated after his fight with Sephiroth. Now he had no excuse to avoid going out and buying a new regular outfit. So until he and Tifa found a shop that would carry something he wouldn't mind wearing, Naruto was decked out in a red t shirt with a black spiral on the front, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. Temporarily sticking to the right sleeve of his shirt was the metal plate of his headband in a manner similar to how Shikamaru wore his.

'Geez... whenever Tifa talked about Midgar... I always pictured a pristine peaceful city with a few of those stupid Mako reactors here and there... not something like this.' Naruto thought as he took a look at the area surrounding the inn he and Tifa had been staying in.

The part of Midgar he and Tifa had ended up in was a complete dump. Buildings were made of drenched drift wood and were falling apart at best, trash was blown around in the streets and piled up next to the decrepit buildings, and if that wasn't enough the green smog of the huge reactor had covered the entire sky.

"Tifa is this really Midgar?" Naruto asked turning to her, "Because this doesn't look like any capital city that a company like Shinra would run everything out of."

"Well according to the signs this is Midgar... just not the sector they have their headquarters at." Tifa said pointing to one of the rusted signs, "We're apparently in Sector Four... or rather under it. This is one of the slum sections of Midgar."

"Well you got the slums part right." Naruto said as he looked around seeing a few people dressed in rags and a few people who pick pocketed anyone who walked past them, "This place can hardly be called livable."

"It just proves how Shinra places themselves at the top." Tifa said as she started walking off, "Come on Naruto if we're gonna be living in Midgar we need to go get ID's if we plan to use the train to get around."

'Well this is just a kick in the teeth.' Naruto thought as he followed after the brunette beauty, "We end up losing a perfectly good life in Nibelheim and now we have to wallow in the slums and have our every movement monitored by the very people who made the monster that took that life.'

'Still... at least there's an upside...' Naruto thought as he stared at Tifa's back, 'At least I'm going through this with Tifa rather than being alone like I was back in the Hidden Leaf.'

Hours passed by for Naruto and Tifa, though they didn't rally do much in Midgar with that time. A majority of the time was spent in the Shinra Identification & Civilian Resource Center, standing in line after line just to get a single ID card for each of them. Naruto was seriously considering just to say screw it and use his chakra to get around the city, but restrained himself for Tifa's sake, and the fact that anywhere you went in Midgar, if a building had Shinra's name on it there was more than a handful of armed infantrymen watching your every move.

For one of the most advanced cities on Gaia, Midgar was less of an industrial juggernaut where people could be free, than it was a prison with guards everywhere you look and your warden is the very company that makes the world go round. Oh how ironic it was that people blindly followed Shinra and its enforcer SOLDIER, seeing them as leaders instead of what they truly are... tyrants. For Naruto the whole system sounded like something that bastard Orochimaru would have cooked up, or possibly that one bandaged elder that always talked of how weak the shinobi force was, who he always saw the old man talking to.

But those were thoughts best left back in the Elemental Nations. There was no chance of those two ever showing up on the Planet, unless they had a clone of that fox sealed in their guts. Anyway it was just past noon (or at least Naruto thought it was what with all the smog of the mako reactors blocking out the sun) and after that boring waste of his and Tifa's lives at the SICRC, Naruto had boarded a train heading for the central district of Midgar.

The cars were pretty scarce of passengers, not that Naruto minded that. Most of the people Naruto had seen since he started his first excursion in Midgar were either Shinra guards, shifty slums folk, or a few depressed middle class citizens who were in the middle of working for who knows how long. Save for an old man (who was leering at Tifa) and a middle aged woman consoling a whimpering baby in her arms on the other side of the train Naruto and Tifa were alone.

For the first time since Naruto had woken up from his miniature coma, he had been able to really see Tifa. Though she acted like everything was normal, Naruto could see she was masking pain much like he had back in the Hidden Leaf. Intense sadness, thoughts of mourning, openly sobbing those were some of the few things Naruto knew Tifa was holding back from doing. As much as she tried to hide behind laughter and a false smile, her eyes told the real story. She was depressed more so than he had been when the old hokage had been killed by Orochimaru. But that was understandable... after all she had lost her father either to the fire or the monster who had caused it all... either way it only added fuel to the fires of anger that Naruto held for Sephiroth (though he knew that there was no point holding anger for a dead man... that is if he was dead as Zangan had said). Of course he hadn't caught on to her act the first day because it was clear that she was worried about the only other sole survivor of the razing of Nibelheim... worried about him. It made Naruto wonder how she really felt about him. Was it just friendship or was it something more...

'No... that's crazy... Tifa may care about me... but not like that...' Naruto thought staring at Tifa taking in every feature, 'Besides someone like her must have someone that she loves and someone who loves her back... between her lovely personality, her enchanting eyes, her beautiful brunette hair, her wonderful smile... those long toned legs... that flat stomach... those large br- What am I thinking?! Why am I staring?! not that I don't- Agh! No that pervy sage got to me!'

Luckily Tifa hadn't noticed Naruto staring at her, having been to busy sending a light glare at the perverted old man. He could deny it with his hand motions all he wanted but she could tell he had been leering at her... or morse specifically her chest.

Tifa scoffed, 'I swear most guys only have two things on their minds a girl's breasts.'

Naruto quickly turned his head trying to hide the fact he had been staring at Tifa, just as she turned now focusing on him. Naruto was hoping to high heaven that either Tifa didn't notice the blush on his face or that it had just faded.

'Well luckily Naruto is nothing like most guys.' Tifa thought as a faint smile graced her face A real one instead of the one she had around Naruto to try and fool him into believing she was fine.

'He looks at me and sees a friend not a girl who you want to see naked...' Tifa thought, 'and that's only one good thing about him.'

'He may be a bit of an enigma... but because of his personality he goes beyond that.' her thoughts of the blonde beside her completely unaware of the blush still spread across his face, 'He was willing to fight a SOLDIER of unparalleled strength because of me... sure Cloud did the same thing but he was keeping his promise... Naruto he fought because he knew Sephiroth was going to kill me. He's determined with everything he does. He never lets anything get him down no matter what. He always has that smile on his face despite not remembering much about his past.'

'That smile...' she repeated as her gaze on the blonde softened, 'It could brighten anyone's mood... it's perfect for him. It goes well together with those caring blue eyes... that wild blonde hair... that slightly toned body... those cute whisker marks... wait cute? Where did that come from?'

'Sure he's a good friend and looks pretty good... and I like him as a friend... maybe a little more than that... but I don't know him that well. Sure I lived with him for a whole year... but the fact that he doesn't even remember his past that well makes me wonder if I can feel alright about that. For all I know he could have someone back in his hometown that he liked or even loved.' Tifa's face now lightly dusted with a light pink blush as she averted her gaze from the blonde, 'But just thinking that that is a possibility makes me feel... jealous.

As the train pulled into Midgar Central station, the blue eyed blonde with the foxy grin and the busty whiskey brown eyed brunette both had roughly the same thought on their minds.

'Am I in love with Tifa.'

'Am I falling for Naruto.'

As soon as the two had left the confines of the train cars and exited the station the both of them had lost their blushes, but the silence between them remained both unsure of what to really say after their thoughts had drifted into the clear attraction for each other that was growing after knowing each other for a single year. Of course with the lack of conversation Naruto was able to take in Midgar's central district. Though it was not much cleaner looking than the slums, the district looked as advanced as Naruto had thought Midgar would look.

Buildings and skyscrapers made of metal and glass lined the cobblestone streets. Store and restaurants were topped with glowing neon signs that stood out amongst the dark and smoggy sky. The only other thing that could be seen from ground was the spires of the several mako reactors that dotted the outline of the city, their green exhaust joining the collective in the sky. The only other thing amongst the dark clouds was the colossal skyscraper on the elevated Sector 0 plate.

'Well if that isn't a dead give away to being Shinra's headquarters... then Sasuke isn't emo, Kakashi doesn't read porn, and Shikamaru isn't lazy.' Naruto thought as he gazed up at Shinra HQ, it's frame breaking past the green smog, definitely reaching the pure sky above. Some would say that it was imagery of Shinra being god in Midgar who ruled on high and played with the lives of the city's people.

'They will get what's coming to them... I know it.' Naruto thought his gaze intensifying on the giant building. Tifa caught his stare out of the corner of her eye, a small frown donning on her face as she followed his eyes.

'Come on Tifa. Say something... you need to get his mind off of Shinra and get rid of this uncomfortable silence.' Tifa repeated in her head as she continued walking.

"Naruto..." Tifa said getting the blonde former ninja to snap out of his thoughts.

"Yes Tifa." Naruto said trying his best to make eye contact without his thoughts wandering back to those he had on the train.

"We... we have to hurry... unless we plan to live at that inn for our time here and you plan to wear those clothes as a regular outfit... we better go to the bank and get a loan... hopefully one so that we can get a place that we could run a business out of." Tifa said her pace growing faster.

"Right... let's get going." Naruto said picking up the pace, slightly passing Tifa.

The two had hurried to the closest bank (which turned out to be the Shinra Global Bank) and just as they had when getting IDs they had ended up in another long line.

'What the fuck!' Naruto thought, 'This place is busier than the SICRC. I mean I know it's a bank but for crying out loud there is too many people here to all live in this city.'

Out of the corner of his eye amongst several people dressed in fancy suits and underneath security cameras scanning the entire marble room stood a few pairs of Shinra infantry blocking all major exits and the giant safe behind the teller desks.

'Of course they're here. They are god damn everywhere. Makes me wonder what this city has more of... slum cockroaches or Shinra goons.' Naruto thought as the line slowly trudged forward.

"I swear if this line doesn't move I'll be an old man before we get out of here." Naruto said sighing.

"Well this is Midgar... and this is the bank where every Shinra employee keeps their money... save for president Shinra himself." Tifa said looking back at Naruto.

"Well that explains why there are more Shinra guards are here then anywhere else in the city... well most anywhere in the city anyway." Naruto said craning his neck out to try and see what the hell was taking so long with the teller.

At the end of the line, the electronic door that served as the main entrance whizzed open and Naruto thanks to his days in the Hidden Leaf, knew that something was on the verge of starting... and if anything from Naruto's experiences as a ninja had taught him, this feeling didn't mean anything good was going to happen.

'And just when I thought my days of fighting were over.' Naruto thought as he slipped on Tsuin Jakuho, before turning, seeing a hulking giant of a man in a tattered cloak skipping over the line an arm cradled close to his chest.

"I'm sorry sir but you must get to the back of the line if you wish to make a withdrawal." Naruto heard the teller say before the cloaked man raised his gun for a right hand directly in the teller's face.

"Now listen here you fucking Shinra asshole I don't give a damn about any withdrawals or lines!" the man shouted while Naruto was now slipping out of line.

"Naruto get back here. We don't want those guards giving us trouble." Tifa said trying to convince the blonde to just take his place back in line to no avail.

"As long as this place bears the god damn mother fucking name of Shinra I'm gonna send it to the lowest burning sulfur pit of hell!" the man continued as the barrels on his gun arm started to spin.

"Not while I'm here!" Naruto shouted jumping at the man poised to strike him right in the back of the head. The man however quickly turned and fired at the blonde the barrels on his arm smoking slightly with each bullet fired off.

"Naruto!" Tifa screamed as she saw the bullets imbed themselves in the ex-ninja only to be relieved yet confused when there was a puff of smoke and one of the busts in the Bank's lobby in his place.

"That was a close one." Naruto said as he suddenly dropped beside Tifa as the businessmen and tellers started to evacuate, while the guards were getting mowed down by the hulking brute's weapon stockpile of a right hand.

"Naruto you really need to stop scaring me like that you're going to give me a heart attack." Tifa said.

"Sorry Tifa but if this place gets shot up by that lunatic we'll need to find a new bank." Naruto said as e got into stance as the cloaked giant started to approach them.

"Why the fuck are you defending Shinra you blonde shit? You an employee of theirs?" the man asked with clear anger in his voice.

"Huh like we'd ever defend Shinra." Naruto said his eyes full of rage from what the man had said.

"They took everything from us." Tifa said.

"Then why the hell are you helping them?!" the man demanded.

"Because despite the fact they've wrecked our lives and are killing the Planet... we have a sense of right and wrong... and shooting up a bank just because they carry the Shinra name is wrong on every level." Naruto said coldly as he rushed the man who once again shot at him.

Naruto quickly jumped to the side shoving Tifa out of the way as the man continued to unload his ammunition. Rushing the man again Naruto quickly formed a small slightly unstable Rasengan careful to conceal it so that Tifa would not notice and had it collide with man's metal hand, only for him to shove Naruto away with barely a scratch from that last attack. Whoever this cloaked bastard was he was a good shot and had the fire power and brute strength to back up his claims of destroying Shinra, Naruto knew that much.

"Let's see you deal with this." Naruto said as he made that infamous cross of the fingers, and two clones of the blonde popped into existence.

'How did Naruto do that?' Tifa thought as she saw Naruto and his clones charge the man trying to keep out of the guy's line of sight so that she could help Naruto fight if necessary.

The man seemed to smirk as he shot at one clone and dispersed it and then switched targets to the true Naruto and opened fire. One bullet nicked Naruto's cheek, and the rest of the barrage surely would have killed him if not for a quick replacement. The gun armed maniac's hidden smirk fell as Naruto had disappeared as soon as he was shot.

"What the fuck! Where'd he go?!" the man shouted only to be met with a punch and slash to the face from Naruto's Tsuin Jakuho followed by a kick to the chest, sending him flying onto his back, while whatever he had been holding in his cradled arm was sent flying into the air.

Now that all the cursing and gunfire had died down with man falling to his back and grabbing his face, Tifa and Naruto heard a cry that would only be unfamiliar if you were an idiot.

'He had a baby with him?' Naruto and Tifa thought as the blonde landed on the ground, Tifa having caught the child as she had plummeted back to the ground.

As what just happened replayed in Naruto's head, he and Tifa were brought out of their thoughts when an alarm went off. Clearly Shinra was sending reinforcements to deal with the mess and they were definitely not going to take their time getting here.

Making a last minute decision, Naruto hefted the groaning man's arms over his and another clone's shoulders.

"Come on Tifa we have to get out of here!" Naruto shouted as he started fleeing the scene as fast as he could with the man on his back.

"Right..." Tifa said following behind Naruto trying to console the wailing infant that had been thrusted into her arms.

As they ran through the streets, Shinra infantry were running towards the bank, barely missing Naruto and Tifa. As they continued to run for the nearest train station, Naruto noticed a girl out of the corner of his eye. Amongst the chaos that filled the streets of the central district, she stood calmly her brown hair tied in pink ribbons, in her arms a basket of flowers. It was strange to Naruto and probably anyone else who would have noticed that she wasn't panicking like the rest of the civilians. Whatever the case, Naruto had more important things to worry about at the moment.

It had taken a lot of effort of dodging guards, but eventually Naruto and Tifa had hopped a train and escaped the scene of the bank shooting. Right now they were sitting in the middle of a cargo cart, the man lying against the wall, Tifa finally able to get the baby's crying to fie down and get her to sleep. With all of that out of the way, Naruto had a new problem on his hands.

"Naruto how did you do all of that?" Tifa asked.

Yeah Naruto had lost himself in the moment and used the shadow clone and replacement jutsu just to win a fight. Luckily unlike the time in Nibelheim, Naruto was now able to give a valid excuse as to how he had done that and still maintain that he had amnesia... at least for the most part.

"Tifa... while I was resting at the inn back in sector four I had a lot of time to try and remember my past." Naruto said, "I don't know why, how, or who, but I know someone taught me how to do that and my guess is more than likely to defend myself just like I did back there."

Tifa seemed to be mulling his response over in her head, if the humming was any indication. After a few minutes she finally nodded her head accepting his answer... for now at least. Naruto inwardly sighed as he dodged that major bullet and now had to be prepared for another one, as the cloaked man grunted, clearly stirring awake from his unconscious state.

"Ugh my fucking head." The man groaned harshly, causing the baby girl in Tifa's arms to stir and resume the wailing she had earlier.

"Ah Marlene!" the man shouted as he jolted up, the hood of his cloak falling from his head. His face was as rough as his speech was. He turned out to be a black man with a low flat top haircut and a lower jaw with several days worth of beard. His gaze looked like one that was usually full of anger, but at the moment was full of worry.

"Marlene... you mean her." Naruto said as Tifa shushed the little girl.

"Agh bastards get your hands off of Marlene!" the man shouted in rage.

"Quiet! No one knows we're in this train car" Naruto whispered as a clone clamped both hands over the guy's mouth, "We save you and her from being killed by Shinra after that stunt at the bank so you should be a little more appreciative.

The clone dispersed as the man bit through the hands over his mouth and grunted a few times before starting to calm down. Tifa was quick to hand over Marlene as soon as the infant's wails had died down again.

"I didn't ask you to save me after beating me." the man said trying to remain quiet, "Yeah well that wasn't necessary. Like I meant back at the bank... I hate Shinra... and even though I don't think what you were doing was right you have a daughter to take care of and I wasn't going to leave you there to be taken away by Shinra." Naruto said.

"Naruto's right we couldn't just leave you there." Tifa said as she looked at Marlene.

The man chuckled, "And here I thought all kids your age were just stupid brats... but you two... you've got good hearts... and well placed hate. The name's Barret."

Tifa lightly smiled at Barret, "I'm Tifa and this is Naruto."

Naruto let out a small wave and then sighed as he remembered the whole problem that this fiasco had him and Tifa forget about.

"Well now that we're all introduced and no longer trying to kill each other, we still have the problem of us not having a place to stay." Naruto said.

"You're looking for a place to live here in Midgar?" Barret asked.

"Yeah we need a place to stay and possibly a place to work from." Tifa said.

At that point a voice came over the train's loudspeaker.

"We are now entering Sector Seven slums." the conductor said before the speaker shut off with a static like noise.

"You got me and Marlene out of there before Shinra could come and collect us." Barret said, "Come with me. I have a way to repay the favor."

Barret opened the cart door and jumped out hugging Marlene close to his body. Naruto turned to Tifa who shook her head, shrugged her shoulders and jumped out to follow Tifa, Naruto following close behind.

After about fifteen minutes of running, Barret and the group had come to a stop in front of a run down looking building made of wet wood, a yellow neon sign with cracked glass serving as the only indicator for the building's name.

**"7th Heaven"**

"Welcome to the Seventh Heaven restaurant and bar." Barret said.

"A bar..." Tifa said.

"Yeah a bar..." Barret said, "I got it shortly after I came here from a guy who was looking for a simpler life."

"And how does this help our situation?" Naruto asked.

"This place can act as a source of income and a home for you two just as it has for me and Marlene." Barret said, "There are plenty of bedrooms upstairs and I'd be willing to give you this place.

"On what catch?" Naruto asked. This was sounding a little too good even if the building was run down.

"I act as your partner for the bar, you take care of Marlene while I'm away, and you help me gather forces for an anti-Shinra group so we can take down Shinra." Barret said holding out his hand for the deal to be struck.

Naruto looked to Tifa. Frankly he didn't care about what he did now that he was in Midgar, just as long as he and Tifa were together. Tifa looked back at him, then to Marlene, and then to Barret's hand before finally shaking it.

"Fine we accept your conditions Barret." Tifa said, "Besides we want to put an end to Shinra to, just as long as your not going after banks."

"Or any other civilian filled place for that matter." Naruto added, "If you want to make a real difference take out their mako reactors."

"Heh deal." Barret said before starting to chuckle again.

"What's so funny?" Naruto and Tifa asked.

"Heh it's just that when the old man sold me this place he said one plan he had for it if he had gotten it up and running." Barret said looking at Tifa specifically, "He said that he would get a young girl with a big ass rack and long legs to tend the bar. A figure that was just killer."

With that last statement Tifa had started to blush as bright as a tomato and Naruto turned his head away to keep a tiny drivel of blood from his nose hidden, while Barret was now laughing his ass off.

So now with a place to live and work Naruto and Tifa had a future set for themselves, as owners of the 7th heaven, and allies of Barret against Shinra. Little did they know was that their choice that day would lead them into an adventure that neither of them ever expected to be a part of.

A/N: Well friends that's all for this update. Next chapter we begin the main event after the final time skip of five years. Also just as a quick side note I recently got Fire Emblem Awakening and it's simply amazing as it maintains a steady difficulty but is easy enough for a newcomer to pick up and progress easily so long as they can think for themselves. As always read, review, vote in the poll, and check out my other works. Until next time... Stay Gold...


	4. Change & New Rivalry

A/N: Hello again friends, time for another chapter. It's the one you've all been waiting for. Yup it is time to start the main event of The Planet's Will of Fire. Let me just say that I have been anticipating writing and publishing this chapter as much as you guys have been anticipating reading it. I hope I delivered to all of your expectations and will continue to strive to meet them in the future. **As for the poll concerning Sympathy Through Our Sorrow, well if you haven't noticed yet, the finals are up and from the three prelim contestants Nami was the only lucky one with the RNG to move on (she had to get between 68 and 100) (Her turn in the RNG scored her with a 95), proving that the RNG at random ==dot== org is an unbiased but cruel mistress, as Robin had the best chances (able to get between 51 and 100) (Robin received 30) and Shirahoshi had the worst chances (had to get between 83 and 100) (she ended up getting a measly 4). Now we have a one on one match between Pirate Empress Boa Hancock and Cat Burglar Nami, to see who has the highest chance of becoming Naruto's girl in Sympathy Through Our Sorrow when it joins my collection of works. The finals will last at most one week so get your vote in within that time before we move on to the next poll. As stated previously, the winner of the finals will not necessarily be guaranteed as the other half of the pairing, as the amount of recent, up to date, and quality stories involving the pairing also play a factor in my final decision, so if the girl you wanted to win didn't end up making the cut, I'm sorry in advance but as they say that is the luck of the draw. Besides even if I didn't end up writing the pairing you wanted to see, there is bound to be someone that will write your vision (that person may be closer than you think).** Once that poll is completed we will move on to your choice for my next published project. Also I recently finished my first play through of Fire Emblem: Awakening and I have to say the game easily ranks 9 if not 10 out of 10. If you haven't picked it up yet, get a copy soon because you don't want to miss out on this jewel of a 3DS game.

Now to respond to all of you who reviewed:

J.E.P 1996- Well that would be the case if there wasn't a certain chocobo hair styled emo because frankly no matter how epic he is, Cloud is simply that at the end of the day) about to throw a monkey wrench into the equation.

Faeryl36- I'm glad you believe that I have tied up the loose ends involving Tifa and Barret between Crisis Core and Final Fantasy VII. I have to be honest though and say that if the information I found on the final fantasy wiki was entirely true than I did sort of stretch a few minor details to fit this fic's needs.

Anon E Moss- About Naruto being laid out by Sephiroth you have to remember a few things. One this is just after Naruto climaxing his battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End and Sephiroth was the strongest being alive at the time of Crisis Core. Now I'm not saying Naruto's a pushover in part one of his series, but he definitely hasn't reached the pinnacle of his strength at that point and would have not been laid up for as long as he was and as for the whole being able to wipe out the Elemental Nations single handedly, you have to remember all of the epically powerful shinobi and kunoichi like Kakashi, Killer B, Itachi, Nagato, Mei Terumi, Gaara, and Kurotsuchi that could definitely wear Sephiroth down if not take him out themselves. As for jutsu well Naruto will have the repertoire we all know and love, but as for techniques to be imparted... well that is a secret for now. As for the Rasengan that Naruto used on Barret I could have sworn I made it sound like it was formed like the one he tried to use against Tsunade. However wether he will master the rasengan on the Planet is another secret that not even my challenger/collaborator Mzr90 knows about. Yeah Barret was a bit of a moron but I wanted to make a believable change from random anti-Shinra solo rebel to the leader of AVALANCHE. Finally I'm glad you like the reference to Crisis Core. I wanted to end the chapter on that kind of note and felt it made for a good ending since I wanted to get a balance of comedy, romantic development, and a bit of action in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one.

Raidentensho- I'm glad you like the story. I'll be sure to try and deliver the best result possible to live up to reader expectations.

dregus- not many other games man... not many other games... anyway as for the whole flimsiness of Naruto's excuse... well there is always time for him to come up with excuses considering that at the start of this chapter (the opening to the main event) Naruto will have had five years to think of excuses to use. The meetings between Naruto and his parents will differ from the canon though I won't say how much till the obvious point. As for Sasuke his fate in largely unknown... for now...

Sennin- Yeah Cloud is the monkey wrench in this equation and I hope to write the whole conflict over relationships to a degree enjoyable for all of my readers.

Izanagi- You would think that would be the case, but there is one little spiky haired SOLDIER wannabe standing in the way of that. Besides the story would be no fun to write if the most if not all of the relationship building happened over the course of the five years we just time skipped. I just inserted that little bit of thoughts on the train to show that love for each other is there even if they don't really know for sure yet.

Well that's all my news for now guys. So now just sit back, relax, and enjoy the latest chapter of The Planet's Will of Fire...

(The first part of this chapter is filled with detailed Tifa fan service... you have been warned...)

Chapter 4: Change & New Rivalry

Time is a strange mistress... she always has the habit of changing people, and alongside fate the paths of this world branch off in multiple directions. Twisting and turning to fate's design it would seem that the destinies and lives of everyone on the Planet were nothing more than a show... or at least that's what the occasional old drifter said when he or she stopped in for a drink at the 7th Heaven not that Naruto really ever believed in any of that destiny crap. Of course that also reminded him of Neji and he always had a sad smile on his face thinking about the Hyuuga genius and wether or not he had survived or not after that mission. But that thought was soon pushed out of his head as he got back to work. Being a bartender at one of the best and busiest bars in Sector 7 (maybe even in all of Midgar) was just the sort of thing to keep Naruto's mind off of his past and focused on the life he had formed on Gaia (or would it be the second life he had formed on Gaia).

Five years had passed since Naruto and Tifa had met Barret and became the owners of the 7th Heaven, and in the simplest terms a lot had changed for both of them and the bar as well. The 7th Heaven had gone from a run down bar that was asking to be torn down into a bustling bar of a greater quality... at least when compared to the slums that surrounded it. Gone were the broken furniture and holes in the floors and walls that had been there since Barret had obtained the place (he had never stated how much he had paid for the place but Naruto was sure that whatever amount of money he had paid was not money from any Shinra bank) and now existed average wooden furniture and refinished floors and walls after a couple of days of labor mainly on Naruto's part or rather his clones' part. That had been a massive boon when it came to getting money for the materials for the repairs and saved them quite a good amount of gil by not hiring a carpenter.

The blonde in question had changed drastically in five years. No longer was the short orange clad child of a shinobi. Now a nineteen year old man, The only things that had remained from when he first arrived were his eyes who's glow hadn't diminished in the slightest, the metal of his leaf headband, the first hokage's necklace that hung proudly from his neck, and the whisker marks thrice on each of his cheeks. Naruto now stood 5' 7", his build a bit more lean and muscular, his blonde hair a tad shaggier and spikier and his skin slightly tanner despite sector 7's lack of sun. As for his attire, Naruto was decked out in a black coat (with orange interior as much as Tifa was against it) and orange zip-up vest over a dark red muscle shirt, a pair of black pants, and dark leather boots (A/N: Guess whose outfit I recolored for this. Mzr90 barred due to being the challenger and idea collaborator of this project). Tied around his head was his headband the metal having been transferred to a longer black cloth with an orange spiral design. Hidden under the sleeves of his coat was Tsuin Jakuho prepped in case trouble broke out.

"Naruto I need two beers and a scotch whiskey" Naruto heard Tifa call out.

Turning to the first person he ever met on the Planet, Naruto got to work on the desired drinks while all of the male customers leered at her.

"Coming up!" Naruto called out.

Tifa had grown from the fifteen year old beauty from Nibelheim into something greater. Now twenty years old and standing 5' 5" she had a figure most women her age would try and assassinate president Shinra for. After five years Tifa had let her dark brown hair grow out falling just below her waist, now tied at the tips in a distinctive dolphin-tail split. Her whiskey brown eyes full of warmth and her skin still the same shade as when Naruto had met her. Her legs remained toned and long and her C-cup breasts had shot up to double D's just bordering on F (A/N: I'm going off of several websites dedicated to Final Fantasy VII. If you believe she's larger or smaller get over it I doubt anyone truly knows). Instead of the cowgirl outfit she had worn back in Nibelheim and during her first few days in Midgar, Tifa now wore a white tank top that was a few sizes too small, clinging to her breast and showing off much of her flat stomach, a black mini-skirt held up by a belt and suspenders, that revealed nearly all of her legs and hugged her hips rather tightly, a pair of red and black gloves on her hands that extended to her elbows, red boots, a metal elbow guard on her left elbow, and her white teardrop earrings. Wether this was a gift or a curse she probably could not decide due to all of the perverted stares from every guy (and a few girls) that came into the bar.

Naruto had to admit that between Tifa's good looks and personality she made for a good hostess and waitress and was roughly ninety percent of the reason people even came to the 7th Heaven, and he was lowballing that percentage. Heck he was even sure they'd come just to see her pass out drinks even if he hadn't fixed up the bar.

"Orders up!" Naruto said as he put the desired drinks into mugs and then placed them on a tray which Tifa took away to the one of the tables, hidden amongst the partying reactor workers.

Naruto had his eyes glued on each of the guys in the mob that surrounded Tifa as he wiped down the bar with a rag. Sure after years of tending the bar while Tifa acted as a waitress, he had gotten used to guys leering and lusting after her (though it still did annoy him) and he didn't mind Tifa's outfit (he blamed the pervy sage even if it did seem a little bit to childish at this point) he was certain that if he saw another guy try to trip her to make the alcohol spill on her tank top, heads were going to roll once they were drunk enough to not recall anything.

"Naruto could I get another milk?" a voice said gathering Naruto's attention.

At the end of the bar sat Marlene, now a five year old little girl. Her brown hair was styled in a shoulder length bob cut with a straight fringe that complimented her brown eyes. Right now she was wearing a plain pink dress with a yellow bow on the front, brown boots, and a pair of white socks. If people didn't know her relationship with Tifa, people could mistake Marlene for her daughter, and frankly that might as well have been the truth.

Ever since she and Naruto had become Marlene's caretakers, Tifa had taken on the motherly role rather strongly. After having sealed the deal with Barret and spending a little time with baby Marlene, Tifa had spent an hour yelling at Barret for taking her to a bank that he had intended to shoot up. To this day Naruto could swear that Barret must have trouble hearing out of his left ear after Tifa's "lecture". After that you could say any qualms between Barret and Tifa was water under the bridge, and that life had been smooth sailing. Well not entirely that second part at first. Naruto and Tifa being two teenagers having to deal with bar repairs, ordering supplies, and having to babysit had been a rather difficult task, while Barret was constantly in Midgar looking for people who hated what Shinra was doing to the planet.

Speaking of which Barret had finally formed that anti-Shinra group, after years of searching the slums. He had recently formed the group AVALANCHE (Naruto still could not quite remember where he had heard the name before, though he was sure it was in one of the history books that Tifa had him read to try and get his memory back) which right now consisted of the gun arm toting man himself, a thin man with swayed back brown hair named Biggs, a fat guy with a red bandana named Wedge, a girl with quite the skill for hacking named Jessie, and most recently another blonde that Tifa apparently knew (even claimed he was a friend) before she had met Naruto. Naruto really had no qualms with the other members of AVALANCHE, in fact he thought they were good people fighting for a good cause... but that one blonde... the one he had not even met yet... he was a mercenary attacking the reactor for 1500 gil. Here the planet is dying and the bastard was still trying to suck any amount of money and from a friend no less. But by far, the straw that broke the camel's back for Naruto was the fact that this mercenary used to be a member of SOLDIER. Just the thought sickened Naruto, as flashbacks of the Nibelheim incident and Sephiroth standing amongst the flames played in the former ninja's head. With all respect for Tifa, Naruto wasn't sure he could trust the guy. But so long as he didn't do anything to harm AVAlANCHE or Tifa for that matter, Naruto was willing to let it all slide.

But that was beside the point. Regardless of Naruto's thoughts on AVALANCHE or how difficult life in sector seven had been for him and Tifa at first, they had been able to overcome it and make it to the point where Marlene was happy and healthy and AVALANCHE was successful in its endeavors against Shinra. All in all Naruto believed that he and Tifa had done alright despite a few bumps in the road and having to put up with the foul mouthed gunner and his group.

"Sure squirt." Naruto said with a smirk, receiving a light glare from the five year old.

"I am not a squirt." Marlene mumbled.

"To me you'll always be a squirt..." Naruto said handing Marlene a glass of her desired beverage, "... and you won't get anywhere mumbling like that. Not everyone can hear as well as I can."

Marlene huffed at the blonde in response and took a sip of her milk. If Naruto wanted to call her a squirt and make comments about her mumbling, then she was gonna get back at him in her favorite way.

"So..." Marlene said droning the word out while Naruto took a sip of a soda he had cracked open, When are you gonna tell Tifa you like her?"

At that question Naruto coughed and spit out the carbonated drink in his mouth in a spit take before clearing his throat.

"What makes you think I like her like that?" Naruto asked as he started to clean the mess that Marlene had caused.

"The fact that your blushing by me just asking if you like her." Marlene pointed out as the blonde's face was covered in a blushed that only seemed to deepen the more Marlene kept pushing the topic.

"Geez Marlene... and here I thought you'd be more appreciative to me." Naruto said shaking the blush off, "After all who is it that changed your diapers."

"Tifa..." Marlene said bluntly her tone dull, "You avoided doing that at all costs."

Naruto mentally cursed. Here he a nineteen year old who had fought in life or death situations since he was twelve was being bested in an argument by a five year old.

"Yeah..." Naruto said starting to mull over his rebuttal, "Well that was bad but unlike you I never tried to-"

"I was a baby!" Marlene's voice rose clearly not wanting Naruto to finish his statement. (A/N: Three guesses as to what happened and your first two don't count. Fact of Tifa being Marlene's main caretaker should make it pretty obvious.)

"Still I never tried to-"

"Never tried to what?" Tifa said making her presence known causing both Naruto and Tifa to jump slightly.

"Ah... Tifa... nothing never mind." Naruto said trying to avoid eye contact, "Just a little reminiscing about when we first started living here."

"Oh really..." Tifa said her gaze hardening on the blonde slightly occasionally shifting to Marlene.

"Yeah Tifa... Naruto was just telling me about when you guys first moved in here with daddy." Marlene said, as much fun as it was messing with the blonde ex-ninja about how he had feelings for Tifa that he wouldn't admit (and on occasion vice-versa) she really did want the two who had been her mother/older sister and older brother figures to end up together.

"I remember those days." Tifa said her mood lightening, taking Marlene's response for truth (at least for the moment, "They were difficult but they were filled with happiness."

Naruto couldn't help but nod in agreement before hopping over the bar and going to collect the empty bottles that most if not all of the reactor workers had left on the tables, Tifa following to wipe down the cleared tables. It was only a few minutes in to cleaning up that a resounding explosion was heard, a light tremor shaking the ground.

'The attack on the sector one reactor must have been a success.' Naruto thought quickly grabbing one of the empty mugs before it could shatter on the floor.

Naruto sent a look over in Tifa's direction and the hostess immediately put up the closed sign. With who was coming into the bar, the less chance of normal customers coming the better.

After about half an hour after the explosion had sounded, several sets of footsteps could be heard from outside. As soon as the first shadow had broken its way in to the 7th Heaven from the doorway, Marlene had jumped up and ran to the person.

"Papa!" Marlene shouted just about to tackle the person in question, only to shy away when she realized it wasn't Barret but was actually the blonde ex-SOLDIER.

'So this is the guy Tifa trusts despite being a SOLDIER.' Naruto thought as he saw the man, as Marlene hid behind Tifa.

"Marlene... aren't you going to say anything to Cloud?" Tifa asked as she tried to get the girl to come out from behind her.

Marlene may have been shy, but Naruto really couldn't blame her for hiding behind Tifa. Frankly if he had been Marlene's age he would have been just as scared of the guy. Cloud was twenty one years old and was as tall as Naruto. His blonde hair was spiked in a style similar to that Chocobo bird Naruto had read about and was a lighter shade than Naruto's hair, his eyes while completely blue did have that glow of green that was similar to Naruto. A rather permanent scowl was etched on his pale face and his outfit that consisted of an indigo sleeveless shirt and pants combo, a belt, brown boots, leather gauntlets with metal spikes on the wrists, and a metal pauldron on his left shoulder. If his appearance wasn't enough of a scare for small children then the massive six foot long by one foot wide broadsword strapped to his back was enough of an image to give almost anyone nightmares for weeks.

"Welcome home Cloud." Tifa said her cheerful personality ever present (though Naruto was pretty sure she was trying to get his fellow blonde to smile... not that he believed that the guy was even capable), "It looks like everything turned out ok."

'Aside from the reactor being blown up I doubt things went smoothly.' Naruto thought as he saw Biggs and Wedge over at one of the tables at the corner of the building talking about something, and Jessie sitting at the bar stealing glances at both Cloud and him.

"Did you fight with Barret?" Tifa questioned the sword wielding blonde.

"Yes..." Cloud responded in a bored tone his voice blunt.

"I should have known." Tifa said sounding a little disappointed.

'Well it looks like I was right... even Barret doesn't trust this guy.' Naruto thought.

"He's always pushing people around, and you... you've been in fights since you were little." Tifa said her eyes looking away as if recalling a few events in question her right foot rubbing her left leg as if she was nervous around the blonde, "I was worried."

That was when Naruto saw Cloud bring out a single flower from behind his back. Flowers were pretty uncommon in the slums but they weren't impossible to find (that flower girl he saw five years ago had been able to find enough to fill up a basket), but that act was enough to send his mind on a short trip into overdrive.

'Does he like Tifa?' Naruto mentally questioned.

Now Naruto had realized that having Jiraiya as a sensei was bound to affect him in some way or another, but he wasn't fool enough to believe that how he felt around Tifa was just the toad sage's perverted influence taking effect on him. Sure the first year, Naruto was certain it was just friendship that he felt for Tifa, and later on his first train ride in Midgar he had developed a crush on her, but after the past five years working with Tifa and taking care of Marlene together made Naruto absolutely certain... he had fallen in love with her. The fact that Cloud presenting the flower had finally brought out the feeling of jealousy there was even greater proof to that fact.

This wasn't the type of love that he claimed to feel for Sakura. That was a crush plain and simple for a girl who wouldn't even give him the time of day. Tifa on the other hand genuinely cared about him (it was the main reason he didn't join Barret in destroying mako reactors) and had accepted him for who he is. With Tifa he didn't have to prove anything to her like he did Sakura. The only reason he didn't act on these feelings right away was because he wanted to be sure that Tifa felt the same way. Unfortunately now it seemed he had waited a little too long with the entrance of Cloud.

"Flowers? How nice..." Tifa said, "You almost never see them in the slums."

"But..." Tifa said (for Naruto the word seemed to drone on forever), "A flower for me?"

The former SOLDIER merely shook his head yes and Naruto could feel his blood boiling, his hands clenched into fists from behind the bar. If it wasn't for the fact that attacking Cloud would only backfire on him, Naruto would have jumped at the chance. It was almost like god or whatever divine force reigned over the Planet had purposely put another Sasuke in Naruto's life just to piss him off.

"Oh Cloud, you shouldn't have..." Tifa said.

"No big..." Cloud said as Naruto started to fume at the sight. To the younger blonde's relief Cloud handed the flower to Marlene who had come out from behind Tifa's legs.

Barret then came charging in to the bar (Naruto had always been surprised that the cursing sharpshooter's hulking form could fit through the door without him having to duck his head).

"Papa, welcome home!" Marlene said jumping into the giant's arms.

"Yeah." Barret said, his tone softer than its usual gruffness. The father and daughter started to bond once again as Barret tossed Marlene up in the air and caught her before placing her on one of his massive shoulders.

"Huh?" Barret said clearly confused as he saw the flower in Marlene's hands, "Where'd you get that flower?"

"Cloud gave it to me." Marlene responded.

"Oh..." Barret said his eyes drifting over to the blonde in question before returning to Marlene, "Did you thank him?"

Marlene let a brief silence fill the air before turning to Cloud from her father's shoulder, "Thank you, Cloud."

"We'll take care of you." Marlene continued as Barret turned to Tifa.

"You all right, Barret?" Tifa asked.

"I'm great!" Barret said his voice reaching every corner of the bar.

'Barret clearly doesn't know the meaning of inside voices.' Naruto thought twisting his index finger around in one ear to try and get his hearing back.

"Get in here, fools!" Barret shouted, "We're startin' the meetin'!"

With Barret's proclamation, the leader of AVALANCHE went over to the pinball machine at the right side of the bar and slammed his hand down on it. The hidden lift mechanism then activated bringing Barret and Marlene down into the hidden basement. Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie soon followed after the two, jumping down after them leaving Naruto, Tifa (who had joined him behind the bar), and Cloud in the main room.

"Why don't you take a seat Cloud?" Tifa asked, the blonde swordsman doing just that.

"How about something to drink?" Tifa asked while Naruto just leaned against the wall.

"Give me a hard one." Cloud said in his same monotone voice. Naruto was surprised that this guy could even talk. That last response had been his longest answer since entering the bar.

"Just a minute." Tifa said, "I'll make one for you."

Tifa moved past Naruto grabbing a few bottles of this and that, while said blonde was keeping his eyes focused on Cloud. The drink was completed rather quickly and Tifa sent the mug sliding down to Cloud who caught it with perfect reflex. Tifa passed by Naruto once again leaning against the bar in front of Cloud's seat.

"You know Cloud, I'm relieved you made it back safely." she said.

"They would have gotten back a lot faster if I had gone along with them." Naruto pointed out.

"Naruto I need you here watching Marlene and tending the bar while I serve drinks." Tifa said turning her head to the nineteen year old, "Besides I'd be worried sick if you left with Barret."

A warm feeling rose in Naruto's chest. Sure that was the same caring attitude that Tifa held with him, but it was nice to hear that she cared so much.

"What is with you all of a sudden?" Cloud asked, "That wasn't even a tough job."

"I guess not..." Tifa said standing back up, "You were in SOLDIER after all."

Naruto withheld groaning from the mentioning of Shinra's group of lapdogs. Sure it had been several years since the Nibelheim Incident but Naruto just didn't want anything to do with the program or its members.

"Make sure Barret gives you your pay." Tifa said reminding Naruto once again that Cloud was only into working with AVALANCHE for money plain and simple.

"Don't worry." Cloud said downing his drink in one massive gulp, "Once I get that money, I'm outta here."

"Typical sell sword..." Naruto mumbled under his breath, noticing the sadness in Tifa's eyes from that statement while the former SOLDIER got up from his seat.

"Cloud... are you feeling alright?" Tifa asked.

"... Yeah..." Cloud said giving a familiar monosyllabic answer, "Why?"

"No reason." Tifa said though Naruto could tell how Cloud's talk of leaving had upset her, "You just look a little tired I guess."

With that Cloud went over to the pinball machine that had risen back up and went down to Barret's meeting.

As soon as the lift had finally reached the basement Naruto finally felt able to talk again.

"Well isn't he just a little ray of sunshine." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Naruto!" Tifa said a light glare fixed upon the blonde, "Cloud is not that bad."

"Excuse me Tifa... but the fact that he kept on scowling throughout his whole exchange in here and the uninterested responses doesn't exactly put him as friend material in my book." Naruto said though he knew he was lying for the most part, as Sasuke was the same way and he thought of him as a brother.

"Well sure he doesn't talk much and yes he may not smile... but the he's a good and reliable friend." Tifa said her sentence being amplified by the sound of a thud hitting the floor beneath them.

"Barret must be at it again." Naruto said as he hopped over the bar.

"We better go break it up." Tifa said following him over to the lift.

"I'm going upstairs. I want to talk about my money." Cloud's voice rang out as Naruto jumped down the hole Tifa right behind him. When Naruto touched down he saw Cloud walking away from a pissed off Barret towards the lift, when Tifa landed and blocked his path.

"Wait, Cloud!" Tifa said her voice raising.

"Tifa! Let him go!" Barret shouted, "Looks like he still misses Shinra!"

Naruto didn't exactly like Cloud based on the assumption he could give but even he could realize that Barret had crossed the line on that account.

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled, "I don't care about either Shinra or SOLDIER!"

Naruto moved out of the way as Cloud stepped onto the lift, "But don't get me wrong! I don't care about AVALANCHE or the Planet for that matter!"

With that the raging blonde activated the lift and disappeared from sight. Before anyone could say anything Tifa ran after the blonde swordsman Naruto following after her, not trusting the older blonde around her in his current state of anger.

"Listen, Cloud. I'm asking you." Tifa said desperately as she grabbed one of Cloud's arms before he could walk out the door, "Please join us."

Cloud shrugged of Tifa's hand and made for the doorway stopping short from exiting, "Sorry Tifa..."

"The planet is dying." Naruto said a glare fixed on Cloud's back.

"Naruto's right. Slowly but surely it's dying." Tifa said, "Someone has to do something."

"So let Barret and his buddies or that kid do something about it." Cloud said taking one step out the door, "It's got nothing to do with me."

"So! You're really leaving!?" Tifa shouted Naruto seeing her nearing a breaking point.

"You're really going to walk out on your friend when she's asking for your help!?" Naruto's rage for the blonde starting to build. The arrogant jackass was going to make Tifa cry he just knew it.

Cloud turned to Tifa completely ignoring Naruto's question, "... Sorry..."

"... You forgot the promise, too." Tifa said tears gathering in her eyes.

"Promise?" Cloud said looking at her like he had no recollection of any promise.

"So you DID forget." Tifa said as a few tears streamed down her face, Naruto wanting to knock Cloud's teeth in.

"Remember... Cloud. It was seven years ago..." Tifa said trying to see if Cloud could salvage their relationship.

"The well.." Tifa continued as Cloud started to think back, "Do you remember?"

"Yeah... back then..." Cloud said as Naruto's glare softened a bit, "I thought you would never come, and I was getting cold."

"That's right." Tifa said, "You promised to save me if I ever got in trouble."

"You remember now don't you..." Tifa continued, "... our promise?"

"I'm not a hero and I'm not famous." Cloud said, "I can't keep... the promise."

"You dolt you became a member of SOLDIER didn't you?" Naruto asked harshly, "Are you going to be a man and keep your promise to Tifa or are you a mouse."

"Naruto!" Tifa said turning to the blonde.

"I'm sorry Tifa but as far as I'm concerned he needs to keep his promise to you." Naruto said.

"You're right..." Tifa said almost inaudibly before turning back to Cloud, "So come on Cloud! You've got to keep your promise..."

At that moment Barret had arrived on the ground floor of the 7th Heaven having forgone the lift in favor of climbing the wall.

"Wait a sec big-time SOLDIER!" Barret said his voice still as loud as it had been downstairs, "A promise is a promise! Here!"

Barret chucked a bag obviously overfilling with Gil for Cloud's part in attacking the reactor, and the blonde ex-SOLDIER caught it before it could hit his face.

Cloud looked at the bag and smirked, "This is my pay? Don't make me laugh."

"What? Then you'll...!" Tifa said surprised believing that Cloud was staying, while Naruto thought the older blonde was just being greedy.

"You've got the next mission lined up?" Cloud said the question being more of a statement, "I'll do it for 3000."

"What...?!" Barret shouted disgust and anger in his voice.

"It's ok, it's ok." Tifa said trying to calm the hulking gunner down.

"We're really hurting for help, right?" Tifa whispered in the giant man's ear.

"I could join Barret in the field and save some gil." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah... and uh... uh... that money's for Marlene's schoolin'..." Barret whispered.

"Naruto I don't want you going and Barret Cloud can make this next job a breeze." Tifa responded.

Barret sighed, Tifa could be stubborn when she wanted to be.

"2000!" Barret yelled to Cloud.

"Thanks, Cloud." Tifa said, "You can use the free room at the end of the hall upstairs."

'I'm going on that mission tomorrow.' Naruto thought, 'Barret has seen the Shadow Clone jutsu and experienced the Rasengan. He'll want me fighting rather than waiting here when the bar is gonna be closed anyway.'

And so the five years has made a change for Naruto in the form of Tifa's childhood friend Cloud Strife. Now the question is will the two be able to cooperate with each other or is their going to be a few complications with Tifa left in the middle.

A/N: Well friends that is the end of this chapter. I hope you all found it enjoyable and I look forward to posting the next chapter. As always read, review, vote in the poll, and check out my other works. Until next time... Stay Gold...


	5. Bombing Mission: Sector 5 Reactor

A/N: Whoa... not even twenty four hours after I posted chapter four for this story and you guys already broke 10,000 hits. I have to say this is easily my most popular story now, when compared to the previous holder of that title (The Shini Gami Fruit). It took this story only four chapters, to reach that total where as it took The Shini Gami Fruit twenty six chapters to even barely dent that total. That alongside the fact that I have received a surge of reviews for this story and the fact that this of my three stories is favorited and on other people's alert list the most proves that The Planet's Will of Fire has overtaken The Shini Gami Fruit in all regards. Anyway 10,000 hits so hooray, and as stated in my last update to The Shini Gami Fruit you will be rewarded as such... but we'll get to that later. **In other news the poll involving the pairing of Sympathy Through Our Sorrow is complete (Results ended up being an even 50/50 split) and I am almost finished looking over the other factors for the final decision on which of the girls will end up with Naruto. I will however end up leaving the final decision a mystery until the story is created so sorry if you think I'm being a jerk by leaving you hanging like that. However with the completion of the Sympathy Through Our Sorrow poll, the poll for my next fanfiction is now up on my profile page containing my six ideas (You all can read summaries for each idea in my upcoming projects section of my profile). This poll will allow you to make two choices and will last for at least a week maybe two, so as soon as you can get your votes in for which of my upcoming ideas you want to see written first. The fic itself will be published sometime between March 29th and April 7th. I would also like to say that my partner for this project and my friend Mzr90 is now my beta reader so the grammar mistakes should be all fixed if only a few surviving at worst. Also after a long time fighting with my muse and trying to make the story work, I have decided to give The Celestial Spirit Mage & The Maelstrom a complete reboot and try a few things differently. I also want to say that due to falling popularity and interest in the story decreasing on my part The Shini Gami Fruit is more than likely going to leave the roster. I know this isn't the type of thing some of you want to hear but a writer needs to know when you can't push the muse anymore and cut his losses. Again I'm sorry if this upsets some of you.**

Now for a few answers to the reviews:

ImagineBreaker7- Yeah as you can see Cloud and Naruto are obviously a lot like how Naruto and Sasuke were in the canon Naruto storyline. It will be a long time coming but Naruto and Cloud will eventually accept each other.

Raidentensho- Just as I put music for the scene where Naruto and Sasuke were crossing over from the Elemental Nations to the Planet, there will be a few other instances that music will be inserted. All of the choices that I have approved are Mzr90's idea, just to give credit where credit is do. I swear that I couldn't make this story without him.

Exalted Demi-Soul- You were close, Naruto's outfit is a recolor of Nero's outfit from the Devil May Cry series so good job, considering that those three pretty much where the same thing. On that second note your about to find out. Yes there is a lot of changes with what I've set up that much is guaranteed and hopefully you and everyone else will enjoy those changes.

lemartes- Oh things will go down between Cloud and Naruto that is certain. As to what exactly will happen... well you'll find out when we get there.

dregus- Yeah I originally thought of Naruto and Cloud fighting outside the 7th Heaven. However after mulling it over I thought that Naruto after having six years to grow up would not take that action (at least not yet, without the proper provocation from Cloud). Plus I had to think of Tifa's reaction to such and how Naruto doesn't want to fall from favor with her, and would have thought that decking him would push Tifa into Cloud's arms.

Anon E Moss- Well yeah Kurotsuchi was probably an overstatement on my part... but Kakashi. According to the daimyo meeting before Danzo became the candidate sixth hokage and before Tsunade woke up from her coma, Kakashi was considered for the title. If he is able to hold a candle to Kage status then I believe he could definitely hold his own, and wound Sephiroth if not defeat him out right.

blazeblue- I used final fantasy wikia to make my decision on Tifa's size. I just didn't go off of it solely because I don't exactly know what size that measurement equals out to. As for other final fantasies being crossed over with Naruto... I don't really know... number one is out because there is really nothing to go on other than a story I've never played. I haven't played II, IV, or V so I would need to get back to those. III is so complicated to complete I can't even be bothered to try and finish it. I have no passion for VI other than an extreme hate for Kefka (I literally said die laughing when I saw his death in a youtube video). I have somewhat of an interest in VIII but I'm not so sure about writing it due to Leon being just as emo as Cloud and there being no pairing that I could think of for Naruto. IX was a joke in my belief and I can never bring myself to consider ever researching it because of the lackluster villain and piss poor final boss that came out of nowhere and ripped off Yoda (I'm not kidding about that last thing). For X... the only thing I would basically be able to write Naruto doing is decking Tidus in the face for being annoying (if that laugh wasn't enough proof of him being such than I don't know what to say). XI is out do to being an MMO that I have no interest of trying to purchase or research. XII... well I don't think I need to say anything as to why that one is out (I don't know a single person who liked that game). Finally there is XIII and sure I'll admit it was a good game from what I saw and had an interesting story. The only things that break the deal for me writing a crossover for it would be a pairing (I don't know if really any of the girls fit Naruto and I by no means write yaoi) and the fact that I could not put up with Snow preaching about the group being heroes every second. I will say though that a few dissidia ideas have crossed my mind... possibly one that walks away from Duodecim involving Naruto and Tifa from this fic and a crossover involving Dissidia and Fire Emblem. While these ideas have been thought up I am still unsure if I'm actually going to implement them... but you deserved to know my plans.

Izanagi- Well yes you could say that the Kyuubi is one reason why Naruto didn't admit his love for Tifa. Kurama is part of Naruto's past so you can probably see why it is another reason he hasn't acted on his feelings. I mean imagine being in his position being in a new world with a girl who you love knowing you and possibly loving you back, and how quickly that feeling could change if she found out you fought in life or death situations since you were twelve, and had a demon of immeasurable power that has claimed the lives of many of thousands of people, whose tails could flatten mountains and cause tsunamis sealed in your gut. I don't know about you but I would be scared of her reaction, especially if I lived Naruto's life. I mean at least back in the Elemental Nations at that point he had Iruka and the Ichiraku chefs, if Tifa ended up reacting badly to that information, where does Naruto have left to go? So yeah your right... I should have pointed that out last chapter.

Sennin- Yeah Naruto just met Cloud last chapter. I didn't really feel the need for them to meet until the main event. Sure it would have made for a good start to jealousy... but in the end I felt that it was a little too early. Yeah at least that is an up for Naruto.

Kaze- I'm glad to see you back. About Cloud having Zack's memories and Naruto's involvement in them... well you'll find out when we get there. Nothing personal, I just don't want to give away too much because Cloud's memories have a lot to deal with Naruto (more than just the Nibelheim Incident), even if those two things don't seem to relate very well.

Wing Zero- Thank you for your balanced review. A measure of what I need to improve on and what I am doing right is something I always expect to be pointed out by my readers. I respect your opinion of the inclusion of line breaks (Though I've seen plenty of fics work without them.) and that my grammar needs just a bit of work... luckily as stated earlier Mzr90 is now my beta reader and will be able to pick up the slack for anything I happen to miss. The two mysteries... well Sasuke's fate is something that will be a lot of fun building up and as for Naruto's chakra... in chapter two I just had him considering the possibilities of why the shadow clones were stronger then they were back in the elemental nations (at least I think that is the point your talking about) so I wouldn't technically see it as something very important at least with his current skill set. It will be what he learns later down the line that will be the main things effected by his being on the planet... but I won't go into detail as that will ruin the surprise. As for focus on my other works... well I try to give an even balance to each story (save for TCSM&TM due to my muse being difficult and that I am going to redo it). I will try to get the next chapter for this story out as soon as possible (Though I hope you can be satisfied for a while with this chapter and the first omake)... trust me when I say there is nothing else I'd rather do... until school starts getting slack in work I won't be able to focus solely on fanfiction or solely this fic... I am glad that you and many others like my story to that degree though and I will try to find some extra time to devote more attention to this fic.

Sojourn's Way- Thank you for the reviews of each chapter. For Tifa's whole getting over Nibelheim and her father... well think of you in the situation... I know that everyone would be sad for losing their hometown... but if the only other sole survivor of your town (to your knowledge) was in a comatose state and you found him/her waking up wouldn't you be relieved and overjoyed that your not alone? Naruto's excuse... well I realize that was bit of a miss fire... but that seems to be the response for when characters with Amnesia suddenly remember something (an example would be Fire Emblem Awakening's Avatar). As for the whole Barret and Shadow Clone situation... well I have found that when someone enters battle their senses either get heightened to the point where they are aware of everything... or get to focused on a single thing (such as the opponent) in the heat of the moment and not realize anything. But as you are about to see in the upcoming omake Barret will put the second situation into occurrence although not detailed on. Finally as for Naruto's upcoming role... do not worry I plan to try and give Naruto's situation a unique spin to the best of my ability. I appreciate your advice greatly.

Gravenimage- I'm glad you like this fic so much. I hope it can remain interesting to you with the coming chapters.

Guest- Naruto's abilities are a direct link to his past. If he continued to use his ninjutsu in the manner he did back in the Elemental Nations suspicion would rise, and people would one way or another find out about his past. If you were in his position would you want a secret that you had been trained to kill people since you were twelve and that you had a demon sealed in your gut to get out into the open? My guess would be that your answer is like mine a blunt no.

Zrx90- Thank you for the praise and pointing out my flaws that you noticed. It's these kind of reviews that lift my spirits and have me hope to keep on improving and deliver a story that all can enjoy.

Almoria- Glad you like the premise. As for Sasuke being dragged along, his role is still unknown. Wether he is dead or alive is for me to know and for every reader to find out when we get there. As for the whole relationship between Naruto and Tifa and Naruto not acting on those feelings after knowing Tifa for six years, well take a look at his past and put yourself in the situation. If you lived your entire young life being told you could never be loved and if you knew you had a demon sealed in your gut you would not only believe that being loved is impossible, but you would fear falling in love because of the threat of that demon's existence being known to the one you love and him or her hating you because of it. Now I know I've pretty much guaranteed the pairing is happening and it is happening onscreen. That much is established and I know that it annoys some people to show the uncertainty for the two about being in love with each other. But that part of the relationship is a major point in the fic as you will see once this fic really starts picking up the pace. I intend for something interesting that required the choices I made. I can understand that you may not like it but this s how it's going down. I will try to make it less angst like (not that I feel I have done barely anything to be classified as such) but at the end of the day this is my story. You don't like how I run things then you don't have to read The Planet's Will of Fire. Also that one comment on Naruto... well you might as well call me a bitch. I went for about that long with a crush of mine because I didn't want to know what would come around which ended up being rejection (No need for anyone to feel sorry for me though) so yeah I brought personal experience into this. Sorry if I sound like a stubborn jerk but that is just what I feel needed to be said... because that is who I am... I'll be blunt in my reasoning till the very end. Until your next review... Stay Gold...

**Also before we get under way I have one last little announcement about hacking. We all know about it and we know how damaging it can be for a hacker to suddenly take over your account. Last month I witnessed yet another hacker take an account by one of my favorite authors (xXRedTokyoXx) here. The hacker deleted all but one of his stories, wrote a chapter that is complete garbage for the one remaining, and changed the author's profile to this and I quote:**

**"I WRITE STORIES AND SHIT. I HAVE THE BEST ENDINGS EVER! ALL CAPS BRO!"**

**I don't know about you all but this disgusts me to no end. xXRedTokyoXx had almost no way to get back onto his account, and one asshole ended up ruining everything for him as the other stories that were written are in no way retrievable. Luckily the incident has been fixed but that doesn't change the fact that someone in this world hacked the account and acted as a serious troll. If this sickens you as much as it does me let me hear your voices, because shit like this can't keep going on. If you don't agree with me then that's just fine. Just know that this incident is heart wrenching to nearly every writer and reader and that there is no telling who will be next. Should I get hacked it will be obvious and for that very reason I am ready and willing to report my account and have back up files of all of my stories to republish when the dust settles. I'm sorry if this isn't something you wanted to see... but I needed to rant about this subject otherwise I'd be to angry to write. Aside from all of my rage I recommend that in support of xXRedTokyoXx that you read his story To Raise A Lover. The story itself is a pure Naruto (pairing being Naruto Uzumaki x Mei Terumi) fic that is good if not excellent, and lost a good chunk of fanbase because of the hacker's trolling and I will not feel good about letting this damage stay after I lost myself in a blind rage. Thank you all for listening to me and reading these words.**

One last little announcement for all of you out there that care. Three days ago was my two year anniversary here at Fanfiction. Would have had this chapter out to commemorate the event but my internet connection was acting a little crazy and I couldn't enter the document manager to upload it. Two years ago I didn't think I'd have a popular story like this one, and the fact that you all have been supporting me brings an immeasurable amount of joy to my heart. I'd also like to thank Mzr90. When I first came here I never imagined I would have such a friend on this site. I can only say that I am very grateful to have met you and to the fact that you have given and helped me in creating perhaps the best fic I will ever make. So with that I hope to kick off another good year here on Fanfiction, continue making fics that you all enjoy, and meet and become acquainted with other great writers here.

With all of that out of the way, sit back, relax, and enjoy the latest chapter of The Planet's Will of Fire...

* * *

Chapter 5: Bombing Mission: Sector 5 Reactor

Naruto stood behind the bar counter watching as the members of Avalanche were preparing for the mission ahead of them... or at least most of them were. Cloud was the sole exception. The blond ex-SOLDIER was off at one end of the bar, leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. Whether this upcoming job was just to simple for a former member of SOLDIER or the blond was just arrogant Naruto didn't know. Then again Naruto didn't know much about Cloud. Other than the facts that Tifa had known him from childhood, and that he was a former member of SOLDIER, the chocobo headed mercenary was as much an enigma to Naruto as he was to the world around him.

"We'll be back late in the afternoon Marlene." Tifa's voice rang out from the base of the stairs, "You behave yourself. Naruto's in charge."

"Yes Tifa." Naruto heard Marlene say as the two came down the stairs.

Naruto chuckled lightly. Tifa had made the obvious ploy to keep him here, even though a clone would be more than capable of watching Marlene while they were away. Unfortunately it was out of his hands... for the moment anyway.

"I'm going with you guys this time." Tifa said walking up to Cloud, getting no reaction whatsoever. It was things like that, that made Naruto question how he could have been one of Tifa's childhood friends.

"Cloud, I got a message from the Weapon Shop man upstairs. He has something that he wants to give you." Tifa added this time earning a nod from the distant man before he sauntered upstairs, while Marlene took a seat at the bar.

He was quick to return, Naruto chalking it up to him wanting to get the job over with fast so he could collect his money.

"L'right everybody! Move Out!" Barret shouted as his hulking footsteps sounded downstairs before his giant form rose with the pinball machine lift.

"See you when you get back." Naruto voice came out slightly inaudible as he watched Barret lead Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie out the door.

"Good luck." Marlene waved as Cloud and Tifa exited the bar.

Barely five minutes after they were out of sight, Naruto let out a sigh as he took a seat next to Marlene.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Marlene's curiosity got the better of her.

"N-nothing... Marlene it's nothing..." Naruto put up a false smile, one that Marlene was easily able to see through.

"Naruto..." Marlene's face donned a light yet challenging glare before softening, "You want to go with them don't you?"

"Marlene..." Naruto said his blue-green mako eyes trying to avoid contact with the little five year old girl's big brown ones.

"Go Naruto... I know how you're worried about Tifa." Marlene stated the last part bluntly.

"Marlene!" Naruto half shouted indignantly, "Marlene... I can't just leave you here by yourself."

"Oh please Naruto. I am not helpless. I am old enough to take care of myself." Marlene said her arms crossed.

'Given that Barret's your father and you're more mature than he is... that can be truer that Tifa is willing to realize.' Naruto thought, though his face kept a look that said "what else you got?"

"Besides Naruto, Tifa never said that you have to watch me." Marlene pointed out, "Just leave one of your clones."

"I used that-"

"No excuses Naruto. Now go!" Marlene interrupted the blond as she hopped off the bar stool and started dragging the nineteen year old to the back door.

'Somehow I know this is gonna come back and bite me in the ass. But I'll deal with that when I get there.' Naruto sighed mentally creating a clone as the five year old pushed him out the door.

* * *

AVALANCHE hadn't wasted anytime in running through the slums toward the train station. As usual the thoughts of just getting in and out of a mako reactor set to blow ran through each members mind. However what Tifa wasn't expecting was to see the blond she had left at the bar standing right near the boarding platform.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?!" Tifa demanded as the group came up to the young bartender.

"What does it look like I'm doing Tifa?" Naruto questioned, "I'm coming with you guys."

"We told you to look after Marlene and the bar." Tifa said slight fire in her eyes while Barret nodded his head.

"The bar is closed today." Naruto pointed out stepping closer to Tifa, "... and I left a clone to watch Marlene."

Tifa sighed. Naruto was stubborn when he wanted to be. Ever since they met he had been, whether it came to that 'kill me' orange jumpsuit he used to wear, or when it came to giving up ramen. Of course just because Naruto was once again being stubborn, didn't mean that Tifa would just lie down and accept his decision to come on this mission.

"Naruto this isn't a game." Tifa whispered, "This is a dangerous mission."

"All the more reason for me to come Tifa." Naruto pointed out, "I can't just sit back anymore while the Planet is dying... and you all are risking your lives."

"He does make a good point Tifa." Biggs added his two cents on the situation.

"He did tell us that you two trained together." Wedge added.

"I can't let him come." Tifa said, "Besides he doesn't even have an ID."

"Actually..." Jessie began, "I did make one just in case Naruto finally decided to tag along."

In part that was the truth. Jessie had made Naruto one of her IDs to get to the Mako Reactors by train, but not just for Naruto deciding to come along some day. Naruto had her working for several hours the other night getting it together if he did end up going. All in all Naruto was glad that Jessie had done him this one favor and was sure that as soon as the mission was done he'd clear the tab she had built up in the 7th Heaven.

Tifa sighed once again. Each member of AVALANCHE was forcing the fact of Naruto coming on this mission down her throat. If it wasn't for the fact that she was just as stubborn as the blond if not more, than she would have given up right then and there.

"Regardless Jessie..." Tifa said turning from the blond to the only other female member of AVALANCHE, "Naruto is not coming with us."

"And here I thought Barret was the leader of this group." Naruto said with a bit of a deadpan expression, "I'm surprised he hasn't overruled you and taken me along. After all he knows a few of my tricks."

Tifa was about to counter, when the stations PA system sprang to life with a screech, "Train A to Sector Five will leave in two minutes."

"Look we don't have time to debate this." Barret made his view known as the PA went off with another static like screech, "Get on the train... you too Naruto."

"What!" Tifa shouted as Naruto didn't miss a beat and boarded the train followed by the other members of AVALANCHE.

* * *

Minutes passed after the train had lurched and left the Sector Seven station. Barret had ordered the entirety of AVALANCHE to find a private car, only for the one they had entered to clear as soon as they tried to make their way to the next car. Naruto had noticed Barret scaring the shit out of some random Shinra suit and end up getting chewed out by Tifa because of it. He was certain that even once the suit had gone to the next car just as the others had before him, Tifa would have switched subjects and began chewing him out over him coming along on this bombing mission.

"Barret, can I have a word with you?" Tifa's question was more of a demand as the frightened suit left the car. Naruto could of sworn while he was leaving that their was a faint brown spot on his slacks before Barret's hulking form blocked the sight, due to Tifa dragging him in the way by the ear.

It didn't take much imagination for Naruto to realize their mouthed conversation was about him tagging along. Tifa had been adamant ever since they started living with Barret, that he would not drag Naruto into participating in the reactor missions. Naruto had chalked it up to her not wanting to lose anyone else because of Shinra but Naruto knew there must have been more to it... he just couldn't put his finger on what more there was.

With Tifa busy arguing with Barret and the others moving up the train as Barret had ordered, that left Naruto with only the blond swordsman beside him to talk to. But frankly what was there to talk about? He was an ex-SOLDIER who ended up becoming a mercenary, and happened to know Tifa since childhood, before he left Nibelheim about a year before the fox had brought Naruto here. He was sullen, rarely talked and ever since Naruto had first seen him the other day, Cloud had treated him like he wasn't even there. If it wasn't for the fact that the silence was droning on and driving Naruto insane he would have remained silent and wait for a signal from Barret.

"So you're a friend of Tifa's?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yes..." Cloud's voice contained almost no emotion... in a way it reminded him of Haku.

"And you ended up leaving home to join SOLDIER a year before Tifa found me?" Naruto continued.

"That's right..." Again the same short answer came from the former SOLDIER.

'Well this is going nowhere fast.' Naruto thought as his eyes started drifting around the room. However they came to a sudden stop when he got a good look at that sword on Cloud's back, 'Hey isn't that Zack's...'

"So... where did you get that sword?"

"Does it matter?" Cloud's eyes hardened on him, whether it was over the subject of how the sword came into Cloud's possession was a touchy subject or he was getting annoyed with all of the questions Naruto didn't know.

"I suppose not." Naruto sighed as he turned his head to continue watching Tifa chewing out Barret.

It was no surprise she was winning. Tifa though sweet and caring for her friends was someone you did not want to piss off. If it wasn't her strength and fighting skill that kept you from getting on her bad side, than you were probably the biggest fool on Gaia. Naruto would have just kept his eyes glued on the argument and Tifa punching Barret in the arm if it wasn't for the intense stare he felt from Cloud.

"Something wrong Cloud?" Naruto asked his tone expressing how unpleasant having the fellow blond's intense gaze upon him.

"... It's nothing..." the response came in the same neutral tone that Naruto had come to expect.

"Ok then..." Naruto said sweat dropping, "So one last question... if you're such a good friend of Tifa's... then why are you doing this mission for money."

"I'm a mercenary." was the blunt response.

"So! She's your friend isn't she?!" Naruto's voice grew alongside his anger, "Don't you feel the least bit guilty for taking money from a friend when she needs your help?"

Clouds eyes remained cold and uncaring at that remark. It irritated Naruto to no end that he could shrug off what he had just said and might have just pushed Naruto further in an argument that would lead into physical confrontation (just as the case had been with Sasuke back in the Elemental Nations) if not for Tifa returning to their sides.

"Naruto everything okay?" Tifa questioned, as Naruto eyes drifted over to Barret who was rubbing one of his arms.

"Uh yeah... everything is just fine Tifa." Naruto said unsure whether to be afraid of what Tifa was going to do next... or be afraid of Barret taking out any pain in his arm on him.

Tifa nodded at Naruto's response and turned to Cloud, his eyes going neutral before she could even notice how cold his eyes had been when they were directed at Naruto.

"Can I borrow him for a minute?" Tifa's question was underlaid with the effect of being a demand.

"Sure..." was the monosyllabic answer that left Cloud's lips, leading Tifa to drag Naruto off to the side.

"Naruto... you know it's to late to turn back know right?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah I know and you're mad." Naruto stated.

"Only slightly... but I can't stop you from coming with us now." Tifa said, "So I'll just have to ask you to be careful."

"Tifa I know the risks of coming." Naruto pointed out, "I'll be fine... after all you helped me finish my training."

"Yeah... " Tifa said her eyes falling to the ground only to return to meet Naruto's a moment later, "But still you have to promise me you will be careful on this mission."

"Tifa do you have that little trust in what you and master Zangan taught me and in my other abilities?" Naruto's question seemed more for his own humor.

"Naruto..." Tifa was clearly not in the mood for Naruto joking around with her.

"Ok Tifa... if it is that important to you. I promise I'll be careful." Naruto said with one of his classic grins.

"Thank you Naruto..." Tifa's voice came out in a whisper.

One could say that given their unexpressed feelings for one another, this could have been the perfect moment to come clean. However, fate isn't that kind. At that very moment the lights started flashing red and a siren broke through the air.

"I thought the ID checkpoint was supposed to be farther down the line!" Naruto called out as the lights started turning to darker shades of red.

"Type A Security Alert! Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted!" the alarm sounded, "Repeat! Type A Security Alert! Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Barret shouted as Jessie burst into the car.

"We're in trouble!" she shouted her voice mixing with the ever increasing volume of the siren, "I'll explain later. Hurry! We have to get to the next car!"

"Fuck! Someone blew our cover!" Barret shouted out his voice somehow eclipsing that of the train's siren.

"Unidentified passengers located in car #1! Preparing for Lock Down!" The siren roared.

"Come on! Let's go! Keep it up!" The orders flew out of Barret's mouth in fierce shouts as he charged through the door frame connecting car one to car two.

Cloud pushed past Naruto and Tifa maintaining a serious look on his face as one of his hands went to the handle of the Buster Sword. Tifa soon followed him and Naruto her getting out just as the doors to car one slammed shut.

"Car #1: Locked Down." The siren announced, "Upgrading to Level 2 Warning!"

"Hurry!" Biggs voice rang out from down the car.

"They're going to lock the door, sir!" Wedge shouted as he and Biggs shoved through the door frame to car three.

"Unidentified passengers located in car #2! Preparing for Lock Down!"

"Just run!" Jessie shouted as she followed after Biggs and Wedge, "It's time for plan B!"

No time was wasted as Jessie uttered those words and made her way into car three. The four who had been in car one rushed and jumped into car three and once again heard a resounding slam and lock before the siren came over the train's loudspeaker again.

"Car #2: Locked Down." The siren announced, "Upgrading to Level 3 Warning!"

"Awright! We clear?!" Barret's voice had retained the volume it had two cars ago despite the fact that the echoing of the siren was much quieter in car three.

"Not yet." Jessie explained, "They're starting another check. If we're caught, we're done for!"

"So let's just keep heading up cars till it's time to jump." Naruto said moving past Barret.

"He's right. If we keep moving up the train, car by car, we should be able to avoid the check." Jessie stated before moving to the next car and the alarm ringing to life with the intensity it had before.

"Unidentified Passengers: Moving to the front of the Train!" the warning rang through the car, "Currently tracking location!"

The group wasted no time dodging other passengers as they moved to car four.

"Car #3: Locked Down." The siren rang, "Upgrading to Warning Level 4!"

Several simple motions... no thought involved... one goal in mind. No hesitation...

"Car #4: Locked Down. Upgrading to maximum security alert!"

As the group entered car five, Barret rushed ahead to the other end before turning back to the three by the locked door.

"All right!" Barret shouted, "We made it!"

So far this mission had only been running and though Naruto knew Barret had been through this before, he was surprised that he still had the energy to shout after all of that sprinting.

"Yo! Come on!" Barret continued, "This way!"

Naruto surprise had ended when he saw Barret bust a side of the train open with his metal fist. If there was one thing Naruto could count on Barret for, was his strength being enough to break even metal. In a way seeing that sort of made him glad that he had rarely been around when he and his clones were fixing up the 7th Heaven.

"Let's go! We're gonna dive outta here!" Barret's statement was somehow still able to be heard over the deafening alarm.

Naruto looked out the hole in the wall. If the mission was going to be like this all the way through, Tifa must have been severely underestimating his ability. True they hadn't fought anyone yet, and they had switched to plan B, but so far things were going off without much of a problem. His eyes drifted from the hole to see Jessie trying to flirt with Cloud, and said blond completely ignoring her advances. Frankly Naruto couldn't blame him for that. Whenever Jessie had a crush on a guy she tended to get a little obsessive with trying to win him over. He should know, since Jessie had tried to win over one of his clones back when she thought he was Naruto's twin.

Paying little mind to what was going on between the only other female member of AVALANCHE and the SOLDIER turned mercenary, Naruto turned to Tifa.

"... Scary huh..." she said her eyes still holding that worried look.

"It would be too late for me to be saying that now even if I was scared." Naruto pointed out, "If your scared and didn't want me coming then why did you tag along?"

"Because..." Tifa's voice came out rather soft compared to the siren ringing.

"This is not the time for that you two!" Barret shouted, "Now come on it's time to jump!"

Naruto nodded at that and turned to the hole before once again turning to Tifa as she positioned herself beside the hole, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Tifa shouted her voice overpowering the siren (or at least to Naruto it was), "I've made up my mind!"

"Well no time like the present!" Naruto said backing up a bit, "See you on the other side!"

* * *

Naruto ran and dove out of the train. Boy how stupid an idea that had been. The minute he touched the ground he had wished he had just jumped out and landed on his feet. He could swear that once his face hit the ground a bunch of rocks had scratched his skin and dug into his palms and legs. Had it not been for the chakra he had pushed to his arms and legs, he was certain that the bones in those limbs would have snapped right in two upon impact.

"Shit! That hurt!" Naruto cursed as he slowly got off the ground and dusted his coat off. Okay so maybe this was why Tifa was so adamant on him not coming. Wait speaking of Tifa...

"Tifa..." Naruto said turning to the direction that the train was heading, "Shit! TIFA!"

Naruto saw Tifa jump out and sure he was certain that she'd get hurt jumping out (No one wouldn't get hurt doing this), but he hadn't expected her to jump out in front of an area where a set of tracks were twisted and pointing right at her. Naruto started running, the pain he had felt had seemingly melted away.

'This is gonna hurt." Tifa thought as she noticed just where she was going to land and closed her eyes bracing for the impact and the pain that would rock throughout her form.

But the pain she had expected never came. Her body felt a new warmth and felt safe as though it hadn't even touched the ground, but there was still a thud. As soon as Tifa opened her eyes she had realized why. Naruto had jumped to catch her and crashed to the ground with her landing on top of him. Though he had only jumped out minutes before she had and was no doubt in at least some pain, he had ran to catch her and ended up absorbing the shock, the pained look of his scrunched up face was enough evidence to put two and two together.

"Naruto..." Tifa whispered, "You caught me."

"H-heh don't mention it Tifa." Naruto said his a shout of pain being held back in his throat.

"Naruto... I'm sorry I-I should have looked before I jumped." Tifa's voice carrying a shamed tone.

"There is no need to apologize." Naruto said, "If I had to... I'd do it again... I'd do anything for you."

A light blush donned on Tifa's face hearing that. Ever since Naruto had entered her life he had almost always been there for her... and being in this position reminded her of those thoughts she had on the train when they first gone out into Midgar together. Though Naruto was in pain from catching her, there was a part of her that didn't want to leave his arms... and Naruto was feeling the same way. They would have stayed like that for hours on end if not for a sudden loud crash.

"Fuck!" Barret roared as the two noticed him rubbing his face with his only remaining human hand. Cloud was off to his right looking like nothing had even happened. Of course given that he was an ex-SOLDIER Naruto was certain that the program had put him through experiences much more painful than jumping from a speeding train. Seeing that the two had finally joined them Tifa got off of Naruto and helped him to his feet.

"You guys okay?" Tifa asked as Barret rose off the ground running a hand down his bearded chin.

"Yeah..." Barret answered, "Everything's good. So far everything is goin' accordin' to plan."

Cloud remained silent and looked toward the tracks in the direction of the Sector 5 reactor and watched as Barret started to walk off towards the destination and spoke, "We better not let our guards down till we get to the Sector 5 reactor."

Normally this would have been the point where Naruto would have tried to make the situation lighter by joking about how Barret was stating the obvious but given his audience and the true seriousness behind taking out a main Mako Reactor.

"Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie got everything ready for us." Barret added, "So MOVE it."

Cloud moved past him and Naruto and Tifa started catching up.

"The reactor is just down this tunnel." Barret pointed out as he started to head forward to keep up with Cloud.

* * *

Minutes passed as the four traveled down a long corridor eventually leading to a blocked doorway.

"Those light beams are Shinra's security sensors." Cloud stated, "We can't go any further."

"Well what about that hole?" Naruto pointed to their feet where a small hole was present in the wall.

"That's one damn tiny hole Naruto. You expect me to squeeze into that to get under the Plate? No way!" Barret voiced how impossible that scenario would be.

"It doesn't look like there would be anything to get even you stuck in there Barret." Tifa said looking into the hole.

"Yeah." Cloud said looking in, "But if we do go down this vent, we won't be able to come back up here."

"Don't be wastin' time. We never know when Shinra'll find us." Barret barked.

"Then let's stop talking and go down." Naruto said getting nods from Tifa before Cloud entered.

"Damn this thing gives me the chills." Barret said as he started squeezing his hulking body into the hole.

"Just don't think about it Barret." Naruto said following right behind him, "I don't want you freaking out while we're in here."

"Shut up!" Barret barked.

"Here we go..." Tifa sighed.

The group dropped down the duct into a narrow corridor. It was a quiet trip for a time from that point, as Cloud led the group through the reactor followed by Naruto and Tifa, with Barret covering the rear. Being in Shinra's territory made the need for a quiet stealth approach all the more necessary. But one thought ran through Naruto's mind as they made their way through the reactor corridors.

'This seems way too easy.'

However even with that thought in Naruto's mind he chose to just leave it to fate. It wasn't long after he had decided that, that the group came upon Jessie.

"I'm sorry." was Jessie's first words more specifically directed at Cloud, "The ID scan problem on the train was all my fault."

'Maybe this is more than just a simple crush for her.' Naruto thought as he saw the sincerity in Jessie's eyes.

"I tried to make your ID special... So that's why it happened." Jessie continued, "I put my heart into making it. But I failed."

Cloud didn't seem phased by anything that Jessie said and shrugged it off before continuing on. It was that approach that had Naruto wanting to punch him in the face. But between the fact that the mission would be a failure if he couldn't work with Cloud and the fact that he would easily be on Tifa's bad side for doing so. So he shrugged off Cloud's behavior and continued on with the group (Jessie leaving the group along with Biggs and Wedge, so that the rest of the mission was up to the others) in silence for a good portion of traveling through the many corridors. It wasn't until what felt like half an hour had passed that Naruto spoke up.

"This seems to easy."

"Why? Them not finding out we're here should be a good thing." Tifa pointed out.

"You guys blew up that other reactor not to long ago right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah..." Tifa answered.

"Well wouldn't Shinra have tightened up security for the other reactors?" Naruto questioned. Tifa would have thrown in her opinion if not for Cloud seizing up and passing out just as they were making it to the center of the reactor.

"CLOUD!" Tifa let out a somewhat quiet shout as she rushed to the blond ex-SOLDIER's side.

Naruto felt his grip tighten at seeing that. In the short time he had known Cloud, Naruto was sure that the only love the swordsman had was money, but the thought that he had faked passing out so Tifa would run to his side, was the only thought that could run through Naruto's jealous mind... well one of only two thoughts, the other being that they were walking into a trap. It was only a few minutes later that Cloud woke up.

"Damn man, get a hold of yourself!" Barret shouted.

"You all right?" Tifa asked.

"Tifa..." Cloud's voice came out in a low tone, though it still held its neutral tone.

"Yes Cloud?" Tifa questioned.

"No... never mind... Come on, let's hurry!" Cloud's voice rose as he got back to his feet. Naruto mentally sighed. With that display he couldn't help but wonder if he really had to worry about anything with how Cloud seemed to shift his love's focus from money to Tifa and back again, in an endless cycle.

Naruto moved to the end of the pathway where Cloud was quick to set the bomb to blow in only a few minutes. With the bomb set, the group were now ready to escape and watch the explosion. Once again Naruto couldn't help but feel that something was going to go horribly wrong. That feeling couldn't have been more right. Just as they were about to make their escape...

"This way!" Barret shouted as he made a left turn down a catwalk.

It had seemed for the group that nothing could possibly go wrong and that the mission was going to go off without a hitch. But that all changed when armed guards surrounded the group on all sides, armor the color of blood red and their rifles all focused on the four members of AVAlANCHE.

"Shinra soldiers?!" Barret yelled in disbelief.

"I knew this seemed way to easy." Naruto restated, "It was to odd for this place to be as barren as a ghost town after the last reactor went up in smoke."

"Well what are we gonna do?" Tifa's questioned.

"I don't have an answer for that." Naruto said.

"SHIT!" Barret cursed, "What the hell's goin' on?!"

"... a trap..." Cloud said, his tone hadn't changed despite the fact that they were surrounded. Naruto would have finally said that the obvious had been stated, but was stopped when a single man in a red business suit came out from behind the armored infantry. Barret was the one to identify him.

"Presi... President Shinra?"

"Why is the President here?" Tifa asked.

"Hmm..." President Shinra hummed as he tried to collect his thoughts, "So you all must be that group against my company... what was it called? Hurricane? Earthquake? Mudslide?"

"AVALANCHE!" Barret shouted in rage, "And don't you forget it! And you're President Shinra, huh?"

"Long time no see, President." Cloud said as he and the older business tycoon locked eyes.

"Long time no see?" President Shinra's confusion was evident, "Oh... you."

"You're that guy that left SOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE. I could tell you've been exposed to Mako from the look of your eyes." President Shinra added, "Tell me traitor... what is your name?"

"Cloud." was the blond swordsman's simple reply.

"Forgive me for asking, but I can't be expected to remember each person's name. Unless you become another Sephiroth." President Shinra said.

"Sephiroth...?" the word came out of Cloud's mouth slow and low.

"Yes, Sephiroth... He was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant..." President Shinra continued before his eyes fell on Naruto's, "And you... I don't remember you... What is your name?"

"Naruto." the blond former ninja's voice contained untold amounts of anger, obviously held from as far back as the Nibelheim Incident.

"Did you work for me at some point?" President Shinra asked.

"As if!" Naruto shouted, "I'd never work for someone like you!"

"Hmm well I suppose it's not important to find out how you got those eyes... if you were not one of my SOLDIERs." President Shinra's voice was as vain as the sentence sounded if not more.

"I don't give a damn about any of that!" Barret yelled, "This place's goin' up in flames soon! Serves y'all right!"

"And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermin like you." Was the president's reply.

"VERMIN!" Naruto and Barret shouted, "That's all you can say... VERMIN!"

"Y'all Shinra're the VERMIN, killing the Planet!" Barret yelled letting his anger rage, "And that makes you King VERMIN! So shu'up you fuckin' jackass!"

"You are beginning to bore me..." President Shinra said letting out a yawn.

"Your tired huh!" Naruto shouted, "If you give me one more reason I'll put you to sleep!"

"You're just a little pest in no position to be making threats." President Shinra said, "I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me... I have a dinner I must attend."

"Dinner?! Don't gimme that! I ain't even started wit' you yet!" Barret shouted.

"Oh don't worry about missing out on any fun." President Shinra's tone was nothing but sarcastic, "I've made arrangements to give you all a playmate."

With a snap of his fingers, a familiar sound of an engine rang through the area.

"What's that noise?!" Tifa questioned as the noise started to pick up.

"The hell is this?!" Barret shouted.

At that moment a giant hovering robot sped through the walkway and stopped in between the four members of AVALANCHE, Naruto and Tifa to its right, Cloud and Barret to its left.

"Meet 'Airbuster', a techno-soldier." President Shinra explained, "Our Weapon Development Department created him."

'This thing doesn't look any tougher than that chakra armor used in the land of snow.' Naruto thought as he took in the robot's appearance.

"I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments." President Shinra stated.

"Techno-soldier?" Cloud's voice held skepticism that this thing could be as strong as a member of SOLDIER.

That was when President Shinra's helicopter rose from the depths of the reactor, "Now then, if you'll excuse me."

"Wait, President!" Cloud shouted as President Shinra grabbed at the railing and set one foot inside his personal chopper.

_-Play: Vim & Vigor (BBS Version) by Yoko Shimura-_

"Cloud! We've gotta do somethin' 'bout him!" Barret shouted as Airbuster started to advance towards Naruto and Tifa and the chopper flew away.

"Come on Cloud!" Naruto shouted, "Focus!"

"Help, Cloud!" Tifa yelled, "THIS is from SOLDIER?"

"Hardly!" Cloud shouted, "It's just a machine."

"I don't care what it is!" Barret roared, "I'm gonna bust it up!"

"You'll have to be faster than me then Barret!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards it.

"Naruto don't just attack straight on!" Tifa yelled though she knew it was too late. Once Naruto was focused on something the world around him melted away.

'Let's see if he can take this.' Naruto thought as he jumped and stabbed at the robot with Tsuin Jakuho. He had expected for the blade to pierce the metal body or at the very least dent it, but neither happened as the hidden twin blades bounced right off.

"What the-" Naruto was cut off as a robotic arm batted him away like a fly.

"Naruto!" Tifa shouted as she ran forward. This time she was the one catching him. before skidding to a stop.

'Idiot...' was the thought that ran through Cloud's mind as he jumped and cut into the robot's back, if only slightly, 'So this thing's weakness is its back. and given that its a machine maybe we can overload it.'

"Take this you cock suckin' motha' fucker!" Barret shouted as he started unloading bullet after bullet into the machine's back as Cloud jumped back.

"Tifa..." Naruto said as he got out of her grip.

"Naruto don't be reckless." she said as the machine turned to face Cloud and Barret, "This isn't like our spars."

"You don't have to remind me." Naruto said as the robot started punching Cloud and shrugging off Barret's bullets.

"Then don't just charge in like that." Tifa said, "We have to attack together."

"You want to bust out that combo attack don't you?" Naruto questioned as he and Tifa started rushing towards the robot.

"You know it." she responded as she jumped and plowed her fists into the cuts that Cloud had made, followed by a kick. Like Cloud has thought the robot was weaker in its back, as Tifa's punches and kick dented the metal and exposed a few wires.

"Thanks for the opening!" Naruto shouted making five clones as the busty brunette jumped back.

This time five pairs of hidden blades struck into the dented metal and tore at the wires that started spilling out. Many sparks flew from the cut wires and Airbuster started to buzz and hum loudly before shaking rapidly. Naruto and his clones were thrown from the machine's back and crashed against the walkway, the clones exploding into smoke upon impact.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed as he slowly rose off the floor, his hearing had been thrown for a loop when he hit the floor, the sound around him started out as blank noise that you hear when you put a microphone next to a speaker. But that sound soon faded as he heard the continued gun fire from Barret's hand, the sound of metal clashing with metal, and the humming of Airbuster's engine.

"Naruto!" Tifa shouted as she ran to his side skidding to a stop, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Naruto muttered. But that was a lie. That machine had thrown him back hard, his left wrist was sprained, and his legs were buckling. If he took another hit like that and Kurama wasn't healing him, he would not be running out of the reactor when this was all said and done.

"Just stay back Naruto." Tifa said, " I don't want you to get hurt."

"Tifa... we both know... I'm not sitting back while you three are fighting." Naruto said as he started to rush towards the machine once again.

"Naruto!" She cried out.

"Tifa!" Cloud shouted his voice somehow breaking through the combination of Barret's loud cursing and gunfire, "Use the materia!"

'The materia?' Tifa thought as she saw Cloud get hit back, 'The materia! Of course!'

Tifa looked at the materia attached to her right glove and the yellow glow it gave off. This was the perfect situation to use it. Airbuster was a machine, and like all machines to much electricity flowing through it would cause it to overload.

"Let's do this." Tifa said as she tightened her grip and raised her fist in the air, "Thunder!"

Naruto heard Tifa call out the spell materia's name and grinned as he jumped. Tifa had a pretty good idea to finish this thing off. But Naruto had an idea to top it. Raising his right hand to his chest, Naruto started concentrating on the palm and several directions of rotation as he focused his chakra. After a few seconds Naruto's signature technique sprang to life in his hand. After five years of training in secret Naruto had perfected using the technique with a single hand. The sparks from Tifa's spell started to form above Airbuster and Naruto brought his rasengan to meet it. The spell met the jutsu with a mighty flash and Naruto grunted as he noticed the rasengan go from its usual light blue to a light plasmic like green with several sparks jolting through it. Naruto felt a burn run through his arm, the collaboration between Tifa's thunder and Naruto's rasengan had not had perfect timing... but now wasn't the time to deal with it. Naruto looked at Airbuster and descended with the spiraling green energy sphere.

"Lightening Style: Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as the jutsu connected and brought about a stunning explosion of sparks.

"Woah! That shit's fuckin' powerful!" Barret swore out as several explosions ran through Airbuster's body and Naruto fell back to the walk way.

'What is he?' Cloud mentally questioned.

_-End Song-_

Naruto rose once again to his feet as he looked at his handiwork still devastating Airbuster. But he couldn't admire it for long. That machine was going to explode and he and Tifa were in the blast radius. Despite the pain in his limbs, Naruto grabbed Tifa and dove to get over to Barret and Cloud. However in his effort, only Tifa was able to make it before Airbuster exploded and divided the walkway in two. the explosion knocked Naruto back and down. If he hadn't grabbed on to a jagged metal extension of the walkway that had been exposed by the explosion. However it was obvious by his appearance that after the battle and the explosion he wouldn't be able to hold on for long... and it wasn't long before Tifa saw.

* * *

_-Play: Will of the Heart by Shiro Sagisu-_

"Naruto!" Tifa screamed as he saw him holding on with a burned arm.

Time seemed to slow down as he looked at her and grinned, "Good your safe..."

"Naruto hang on!" Tifa shouted as she started running to the edge and reached for him, "Grab my hand."

"Tifa... we know I can't reach you.. and gravity will make it impossible for you three to pull me up and still get out of here in time." he said making sure she could hear him.

"Naruto stop talking crazy!" Tifa shouted as she started giving in to hysteria, "Now come on grab my hand!"

"Barret! Cloud!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto..." Barret said, "Quit screwin' around you motha' fucker!"

Cloud remained silent but you could see the annoyed look in his eyes.

"Get Tifa out of here!" Naruto continued, "I can't reach you! And that bomb is going to go off any minute! Don't worry about me!"

"A leader can't leave a man behind!" Barret shouted.

"I'll be fine!" Naruto shouted, "And Marlene needs you! You can't be there for her if your dead!"

"Naruto..."

"Get her out of here!" Naruto shouted.

Barret looked at the fire in Naruto's eyes and meekly nodded.

"Tifa..." Naruto said, "You've given me so much happiness. I just hope you can forgive me. I can't keep my promise."

His grip loosened and his eyes seemed sad and yet filled with joy and it pulled at Tifa's heartstrings.

"Naruto don't you die on me!" Tifa demanded as tears started flowing down her face and she continued to reach for the former ninja.

"And I wish I was able to exit this place with you." he added, "I'm sorry... but we will meet again."

With that Naruto's grip finally failed and he plummeted through the air.

Tifa could not believe her eyes and the tears flowed freely.

"Naruto! No! Naruto!" Tifa cried out hysterically as she tried to jump over the edge to grab at him. She would have gone over if it wasn't for Barret and Cloud grabbing her, "Let me go! I need to save him! I can't let him die on me! I can't let him die on me!"

"There's nothing we can do!" Barret shouted.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him come!" Tifa sobbed as she thrashed around in Barret's grip, "I shouldn't have allowed you to tell him he could come!"

"We have to go..." Cloud said, "he would have wanted you to get out of here..."

"Yeah so let's get goin'!" Barret yelled.

**"No! NARUTOOOOO!"** Tifa screamed as Barret and Cloud dragged her away from the site kicking and screaming.

_-End Song-_

* * *

A/N: With that the chapter is over... and since this story has surpassed 10,000 hits you all have earned the omake special. I'd like to thank the inspiration for this idea for The Planet's Will of Fire to my challenger and collaborator Mzr90. Believe me when I say this will not be the last omake I make... there will be a few more down the line so I hope you look forward to those. In case you don't recall this omake came from Naruto's conversation with Marlene last chapter and for those of you who haven't already guessed what happened your about to find out...

**(Warning: This omake contains M rated content level N [for nudity]. The nudity is not for anything sexual between Naruto and Tifa but I still must emphasize that you read at your own risk! Again reader discretion is advised! You have been warned!)**

Omake 1: The Incident

'How could Barret possibly stand living here?' Naruto thought as he continually tossed and turned in his bed.

The room (if it could even be called such) that Naruto had gotten on the floor above the bar of the 7th Heaven was in a word... horrible. Sure he had expected the inside of the building to be decrepit just like the outside but he didn't expect practically every room to feel like it had been through a hurricane. The only room spared of the same level of damage was Marlene's room, which Naruto had ended up losing out on staying in for the first few nights. Of course in a way it was a fair trade off, Naruto had to stay in a room with splintering wooden floors, broken glass, and water dripping from the ceiling, Tifa for the time being would have to deal with Marlene every time she woke up in the middle of the night. Although which of the two evils was the worse Naruto really couldn't tell.

The wind howled as the lightening of some of the clouds in the sky signified that dawn had come again. Rising out of bed Naruto looked out the window of his room to the slums and sighed, he really missed the scenic view of the Nibelheim mountain ranges lit up by the morning sun. As if on cue Naruto heard Marlene's start of the morning cry and subsequently a groan from Tifa.

'Tifa needs to take it easy. She barely gives herself a break from the bar and Marlene.' Naruto thought getting out of bed, being careful to avoid the window's broken glass that littered the floor, 'And it's not like Barret is gonna be home anytime soon... ever since Tifa yelled at him for what happened at the bank he has been out looking for people to join him in the fight against Shinra.'

Pushing the thoughts of the hulking gunner's absence out of his mind, Naruto grabbed an outfit out of the dresser in the corner of the room and headed for the bathroom. Naruto set his clothes on the counter and stripped down before turning on the shower, Marlene quieting down as he did. Naruto uneasily stepped into the cascading water and let his body shake. It wasn't just the wood work for the place that needed work. The water heater made the water lukewarm at best if you were lucky, most of the rooms didn't have working electrical power, and the heating shut off and started up again at random intervals.

If it wasn't for the fact that Barret had gil saved up (though Naruto was pretty sure he had taken all of it from one of the Shinra controlled banks when he shot them up) Naruto would have seen rebuilding the 7th Heaven as impossible. Luckily the repairs were just a bunch of minor problems and not something huge like the support beams or the foundation. With a little once over of a few books (which he had learned how to obtain knowledge faster through the use of shadow clones) and a mob of shadow clones to use as the work force, it would not be long before the 7th Heaven was up and running.

Stepping out of the shower, Naruto heard Tifa's footsteps creek down the stairs toward the main floor. Quickly toweling off what amount of water remained on his skin, Naruto threw on his clothes (A/N: by this point Naruto was still wearing the same outfit he wore on his first outing into Midgar) and made his way downstairs.

By the refrigerator stood Tifa dressed in her new regular outfit (A/N: Picture her Final Fantasy VII outfit only her tank top actually covered her torso at this point [though it's still snug]) Marlene swaddled in a white blanket but Naruto could see the ends of a yellow dress sticking out. At the moment the baby girl was resting in the crook of Tifa's arm. When Naruto had first seen Tifa in that outfit... let's just say he had enough trouble averting his eyes from Tifa before she put that on, and in it Naruto's glances and stares had been pretty much constant over the first couple of days, and while in the past few days Naruto had been able to look her in the face the occasional glance did happen every now and again. It didn't help with the fact that Tifa didn't wear a bra as he could tell for two obvious reasons standing out in the cold room.

"Good morning Naruto." Tifa said as she turned to blond a carton of milk in her free hand.

"Morning Tifa." giving her a small wave of his hand as he took a seat at the bar.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Tifa asked as she handed Marlene over to Naruto and started pouring the milk into two glasses.

"Well Barret is still out in Midgar looking for people... so I am going to be sending a few clones into town to get supplies and continue working on fixing up this place." Naruto explained taking a swig of milk his face souring a little, the milk had at most a day before it would no longer be edible.

"Well good the sooner we get this place up and running the sooner we can stop worrying about earning gil." she responded with a light smile gracing her face, before sipping from her own glass.

"So aside from basic hardwood and nails what do you need my clones to pick up?" Naruto asked finishing off the milk in one gulp, not wanting to prolong tasting the sourness of the milk.

"Well as you can probably tell we need some new glass for the windows, some copper wiring for the electrical, and nearly all of the kitchen appliances are beyond repair so we'll just need to replace them. Other than that the only other things we need are basic necessities for ourselves and Marlene." Tifa's voice coming out with a tone of slight irritation as she turned around to try and get the stove started, "You go ahead and send the clones on their errands. I'll hopefully have breakfast for us in just a few minutes."

"Sure..." Naruto said using his free hand to make that famous criss cross shape (though with some level of difficulty) and about thirty clones popped into existence filling up the bar.

"You guys know the drill... ten of you go get supplies for the repairs, five of you go food shopping, six of you take care of replacing the appliances, four of you continue on the work we didn't finish up yesterday, and the rest of you go do some odd jobs around the city... can't keep relying on money Barret keeps giving us... and remember for obvious reasons don't board the train." Naruto said as he shifted Marlene into one arm and went to grab a bottle of formula the clones nodding as they got to work on their assigned tasks.

* * *

After a breakfast of eggs and bacon was served and eaten and Marlene was fed, the day went about the usual rounds of Naruto and the clones he left at the 7th Heaven spending the day trying to fix what they could around the bar and ending up getting into a few hilarious situations of slipping, falling and the occasional getting electrocuted by a stray wire that was still plugged in. Of course whenever one of these incidents occurred Marlene would giggle, Naruto would groan about how Marlene was enjoying his pain, and Tifa would shake her head at how unlucky Naruto could be when working with his hands (especially considering how capable he was when fighting with just his hands).

Of course the incidents kept occurring just for whatever omnipotent being that ruled over the Planet for the sole purpose of fulfilling his/her desires for hilarious slapstick comedy involving a former blond hyperactive knucklehead ninja (well former ninja anyway). Of course the more it happened Naruto had to muffle a curse under his breath of how the world loved to mess with him, and for the fact that Tifa literally would have given him something to complain about if he cursed out loud with Marlene present. By the time the thirty fourth accident had occurred it was around five in the afternoon (or at least that's what the clock said... there being no damn way to tell between the mako reactor smog and the giant plate blocking out the sun for the sector seven slums) Naruto had given up for the day, luckily he and his clones had fixed up his bedroom, the bar, the holes in the floor, and the kitchen. All of the clones who had been doing odd jobs and shopping for the appliances and necessities had returned with a hefty bounty of 2000 gil (Better than most days for sure).

"Geez... even with my clones this death trap is going to take a long time to repair... especially considering we're down a pair of hands." Naruto said as he rested at the bar Tifa standing in front of him Marlene held close to her right shoulder.

"Yes you did get hurt a lot and sure Barret hasn't been around to lend a hand in fixing this place up..." Tifa's voice jumping pitches as Marlene grabbed and pulled at her hair, "But just think about when we get done with fixing this place up and Shinra's reactors are taken down. How good things will be for everyone."

"I suppose your right." Naruto said as Tifa tried to unhinge the death grip Marlene's little hand had on her hair and then all of a sudden Naruto got hit with another surge of memories, "Oh-"

"Naruto..." Tifa cut him off leveling him with a glare, daring him to finish that last statement.

"She's heard Barret curse before I doubt that even you will even be able to keep Marlene's ears virgin Tifa." Naruto pointed out as the headache started to subside slightly, "Barret ran into my clones getting the repair supplies."

"Well he was bound to find out eventually." Tifa said sighing at how right Naruto was about the first part of his last statement, "I'm just surprised he doesn't remember from when you used your clones to fight him in the bank."

"Well he was too busy fighting at the time, worrying about Marlene, and repaying us afterwards. It must have slipped his mind." Naruto said rubbing his temples, "Either way I have some explaining to do when he eventually gets back."

"Yeah... but I doubt Barret's really going to care about not telling him... if anything he's going to want you to be part of the team that's going to be in the field against Shinra." Tifa sighed, "I don't really want to get you involved with actually fighting Shinra though."

"You worried about me?" Naruto questioned, saying it more like it was an actual statement than a question.

"Of course I'd be worried about you." Tifa shifted Marlene to her other shoulder both girls staring at the blond in question, "Someone has to worry if you end up doing something stupid."

"And when do I do stupid things because I don't believe I've ever done stupid things." Naruto said.

Tifa was about to make an attempt to argue back only to be cut off when she noticed Marlene's eyes scrunching up, "What's wrong with her?"

Tifa looked down at Marlene as the baby girl's eyes remained closed for a few more seconds before opening up, a series of coos coming from her as if in relief, "I think I've got a pretty good idea."

Lifting Marlene up Tifa took a short quick whiff, her head jerking back, her nose twitched slightly as the smell filled her nostrils. Naruto could easily tell what that meant and started sweating bullets.

"Someone needs a diaper change." Tifa said partly down to Marlene in a sweet tone and partly to Naruto in a somewhat sinister (at least to Naruto it sounded sinister) tone, "And since I changed her the last time and every other time before, this time it's your turn to change her Naruto."

"But I have no idea how to or even where the stuff is!" Naruto half shouted.

"Oh don't be silly Naruto you make it sound like your disarming a bomb..." Tifa said getting out from behind the bar.

'That's because it basically is.' Naruto thought as more sweat gathered on his brow replacing the drops that had glided down his face.

"Anyway..." Tifa turned pointing one finger to the stairs, "Everything you need is in Marlene's room and I'll be right down here if you need..."

But as soon as Tifa turned around Naruto had disappeared a note written on a napkin in the place he had sat at on the bar.

"Me..." Tifa said as Marlene started to squirm around in her arms. Tifa picked up the note and it was an understatement but she should have seen this coming.

_Dear Tifa,_

_I left to go make sure Barret doesn't freak out in the city over my clones and to help bring the repair supplies back. Good luck with Marlene. Be back soon._

_-Naruto_

"Doesn't do stupid things huh..." Tifa let out a sigh at the regular occurrence before looking down at Marlene who had given up on squirming around in Tifa's arms.

"Well nothing I can do about it now..." Tifa said as she made her way to the stairs, "Let's go get you changed Marlene."

* * *

Two hours passed since Naruto had left and he still hadn't come back. Tifa hoped he was enjoying himself in Midgar because she was going to have a word or two with him as soon as he got back. It wasn't enough that the blond had left her with diaper duty yet again, but now she was having to deal with a crying fit from the five month old infant. Marlene would only stay quiet for minutes at a time and would only get louder if Tifa stuck her in her crib. At the moment Tifa was trying her last hope of getting Marlene to stop crying and perhaps fall asleep.

"Just hold on Marlene!" Tifa called down to one corner of the bar having set up a simple playpen on the floor, "I'll have your bottle in a second."

As soon as the microwave beeped Tifa wasted no time in quickly taking the bottle out and testing it the milk. With Marlene's formula at a good temperature, Tifa started to run to the playpen.

"I'm coming Marlene." Tifa half shouted hoping that her words would get the young girl to calm down, "I'm com- Ah!"

Tifa had been so busy running to get the bottle to Marlene, she hadn't seen a rug on the floor and ended up tripping. Tifa was quick to flip around and not have her face hit the rough wooden floor but in the process the top of Marlene's bottle had come off and ended up soaking Tifa's tank top.

"Ah man... and I just got done cleaning this shirt." Tifa said, getting up off the floor her gaze directed down at her shirt and then to the still wailing Marlene.

"I'm coming Marlene." Tifa repeated as she made her way over to the playpen, her wet top making even the smallest movement just slightly uncomfortable for her.

'Ok I can't wear this while it's wet.' Tifa thought looking to her shirt before her thoughts were brought back to the still crying Marlene 'But I can't take it off...'

Tifa stayed with the dilemma for a full minute before she couldn't stand the shirt and Marlene's crying grinding on her nerves, 'Fine... I'll take it off... it's not like Marlene's gonna remember anyway... and no one is going to see me.'

**(Warning: Partial Tifa Nudity Up Ahead. You Have Been Warned.)**

Tifa quickly slipped her arms out of the shirt and got her upper half out of its confines before tossing it over to the bar. Now there she was completely topless, goosebumps covering her C-cup breasts and her nipples sticking out hard in the center of the mounds of flesh due to having recently been soaked and now being completely exposed to the cold air of the bar.

Wasting no time to lose herself in thoughts of walking around the bar half naked, Tifa hefted Marlene up out of the playpen and made her way over to the fridge slower this time, not wanting a repeat of what just happened with Marlene being in place of the bottle.

Marlene continued to wail as Tifa took out a new bottle from the fridge and shoved it into the microwave. The rapid beeping of the buttons being pressed only added to Tifa's frustration as she held the shrieking infant rather tightly. Each second counting down felt so slow as Tifa lightly bounced Marlene on her hip.

"Come on... come on... come on... come..." the same two words exiting Tifa's mouth as the clock continued to count down only to stop repeating herself when a small shock ran through her system and she realized that Marlene's crying had stopped, any noises she had been making became soft and whisper like.

"What the- ah!" Tifa said her voice raising to a shout as she saw Marlene, her eyes closed and mouth clamped onto her right breast sucking away trying to get a meal as natural instinct would lead any baby to believe.

"Hey hey.. Marlene!" Tifa shouted her voice growing uneasy as Marlene continued trying to feed, Tifa's nipples growing harder from the sensation, "Marlene stop! please!"

Not a moment to soon the microwave beeped and Tifa readily snapped the door open and brought out the bottle, making another quick test of the temperature despite how her body was now shaking as Marlene wouldn't let up.

"M-Marlene! H-here is your milk!" Tifa's voice shaking terribly as she turned away from the microwave trying to get the bottle's nipple in place of her own. Marlene however would not even allow the bottle to be pushed into her mouth more than content with what was in her mouth right now despite not being able to eat, "Marlene... please."

Tifa couldn't even shout anymore her voice just wouldn't let her because of how hard she was trying to suppress screaming, and because she didn't want anyone bursting in and seeing her like this. Scooting down the bar Tifa stood trying to conceal herself in the corner as she was now literally trying to pry Marlene off of her ample mammary.

'This is not good! This is not good! This is so not good!' Tifa shouted in her head, 'She's not letting go and Naruto or Barret could get here any minute.

"Tifa I'm back!" Naruto's voice rang out from beyond the 7th Heaven's entrance.

'Oh no!' Tifa thoughts going into overdrive, an immense blush of embarrassment stretched across her face as she tried harder to remove Marlene.

"I'm sorry about ditching you earlier... I promise I'll take the next one." Naruto's voice was heard once again, "But I needed to go explain to Barret and help my clones get the repair materials home."

His footsteps sounded closer Tifa still having no success in removing Marlene when she realized that she was still topless. In a burst of speed Tifa ran to try and grab her wet tank top and cover herself before Naruto could see her in all her glory.

"Anyway I'll be sure to work extra hard tomorrow on- AHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto said before rising into a shell shocking scream at seeing a half naked Tifa behind the bar with Marlene feeding off of Tifa's right breast and her left being completely exposed before one of Tifa's arms flew up to cover her shame. To say Naruto's face was tomato red was an understatement. The blush on his face was as bright red as a certain someone's hair.

"Naruto! I- I-" Tifa cried out as her blush intensified.

"Tifa! I! I! I didn't see anything I swear!" Naruto yelled out as his hands immediately flew in front of his eyes, his palms hiding a small dribble of blood from his nose.

"Just don't say anything Naruto and help get her off of me!" Tifa screamed as she moved away from the bar, putting on her tank top as she made her way over to Naruto.

"Alright!" Naruto answered his voice raised, and his tone nervous as he started to lower his hands and make his way over to Tifa.

"Don't look!" Tifa shrieked causing Naruto to clench his eyes shut as she guided his hands to Marlene's body, "Now please just pull her off!"

"Ok!" Naruto agreed without even the slightest hesitation and started pulling while Tifa started to push Marlene off.

Her tiny mouth was unable to keep its hold on Tifa's breast and let go of Tifa's hardened nipple with a pop. Naruto sighed for a second as Tifa pulled her shirt back down and Marlene started crying again now that she no longer was trying to soothe her hunger off of Tifa's breast. Tifa with a sigh at how everything had turned out and lamented her decision to taking off her shirt while trying to prepare another bottle for Marlene. With no more care about Marlene's crying Tifa took her from Naruto (his eyes slowly opening) and putting the bottle in the little girl's hands and guiding the nipple to the infant's mouth. Tifa grew slightly irritated at how she now accepted it and drank eagerly, before sitting the baby girl in the playpen.

"So uh..." Naruto said drawing in Tifa's attention, "How exactly did you end up-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Tifa's voice was blunt and her face red with embarrassment.

"But?" Naruto said only to be met with a Tifa's face closing in on his a fire burning in her eyes that were usually warm and inviting.

"I don't want to talk about it Naruto!" Tifa shouted, "And if you tell Barret I will unleash master Zangan's secret techniques on you!"

"I realize that... but Barret-"

"Barret doesn't find out about this!" Tifa demanded not letting the blond get a word in edgewise, "Promise me Naruto!"

"Ok! Ok! I promise just don't start letting those fists fly!" Naruto shouted as he started to back away. It had been the first time he had seen Tifa snap like this and he was sure of one thing... if she didn't calm down soon he would need to leave the Planet to feel even remotely safe... and that he never wanted to experience terror like this ever again.

"Good Naruto, glad you understand." Tifa said crossing her arms as her gaze softened on the blond. However the softened gaze in Tifa's eyes was soon replaced when her eyes widened.

"Naruto is that blood?" Tifa said, "Coming from your nose?"

Those words made Naruto's blood run cold and each and every hair of his stand on end. As far as his experience with Sakura had taught him, as soon as Tifa put two and two together (which he was certain wouldn't take much longer) he was as good as dead.

"You..." Tifa whispered the gears in her mind turning with a click, an intense look of anger growing on her face.

"NARUTO!" Tifa yelled before lunging at him, snapping the blond out of his paralyzed trance. Said blond darted away from the furious brunette knowing if she caught up to him it would mean the end.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto kept repeating as Tifa kept chasing him around the main floor of the 7th Heaven.

Meanwhile while the two teenagers ran throughout their place of residence, one running for his life, the other chasing her friend around to beat him to a bloody pulp for the events that just occurred, Marlene sat in the playpen, her tiny eyes seeming to follow the two as they continued the game of cat and mouse. The infant girl continued to stare for a few moments before a shrug seemingly rushed across her tiny shoulders. Her eyes closed as she returned to the taste of sweet nourishment going down her tiny throat to her stomach. Such a mystery those two were for little Marlene.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter and omake my friends. As always read, review, check out my profile, and take a look at my other stories. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the omake and I'll see about the next chapter (Though I might have to take a rain check, with school work and all). Until next time... Stay Gold...


End file.
